


As a fever, rattling bones (ESP)

by DaylightDark



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Porn With Plot, Romance, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaylightDark/pseuds/DaylightDark
Summary: Tradicionalmente, solo los omegas apareados están permitidos dentro de las fuerzas armadas, e incluso entonces es poco probable que suban de rango, ya sea empleados como secretarios, ingenieros o permaneciendo para siempre como privados. Un omega mayor es ciertamente inaudito.Pero, de nuevo, no es la primera vez que Edward Elric ha logrado desafiar los caminos del mundo.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [as a fever, rattling bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931183) by [dawnstruck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnstruck/pseuds/dawnstruck). 



> ¡Denle amor al fanfic original!

“Lay where you're laying, don't make a sound  
I know they're watching, they're watching  
All the commotion, the kiddie like play  
Has people talking, talking”  
(Canción: Sex on Fire, de Kings of the Leon)

Fullmetal había regresado de una misión y estaba de mal humor.

Tiene los tacones de sus botas sucias sobre la mesa de café, recostado sobre los cojines del sofá, tirando de su cuello, retorciéndose, quejándose del calor seco del radiador y el clima gris de enero.

Roy levanta la vista del desordenado informe que había estado tratando de descifrar, concentrándose en el chico que causaba estragos donde quiera que camine.

"Fullmetal", dice bruscamente. "Lo menos que puedes hacer es mostrar un poco de respeto".

Ed se sacudió un poco al oír el látigo de su voz, pero luego levantó los pies de la madera pulida, todo a regañadientes, enterrando las plantas de los pies en la pobre alfombra, sentándose derecho.

Todavía tiene los hombros encorvados, pero es menos irrespetuoso y más ... tal vez no respetuoso, pero ... como si estuviera tratando de parecer más pequeño. Una noción realmente ridícula para Edward Elric, quien siempre había sido reacio a admitir lo bajo que era.

Roy entrecierra los ojos pero luego los vuelve a bajar al papel. Tiene otras cosas de que preocuparse.

Edward es a lo que la gente como Gracia amablemente se refiere como un brote tardío (1). Lento para crecer, lento para madurar, y lento para presentar (2). A los quince años, Ed aún no ha sido tocado por el caos que la pubertad causa en el cuerpo humano. También es bueno, porque alguien tan motivado y determinado como él odiaría ser distraído por algo tan desagradable como las hormonas.

Pero, como siempre, incluso ese idilio tiene que ser destruido eventualmente.

Fullmetal atraviesa la oficina exterior con nada más que un gesto de su mano, y luego ya está entrando por la puerta, haciendo que todos se estremezcan cuando se cierra de golpe.

Roy levanta la vista, fulmina con la mirada, sus fosas nasales se dilatan, y luego las palabras vacilan en su boca.

"Dame una misión", le dice Fullmetal, caminando nerviosamente frente a su escritorio. "Trabajo de campo, investigación, cualquier cosa. Necesito hacer algo."

"Fullmetal", dice Roy, lentamente porque no puede creerlo por sí mismo en este momento, pero la prueba es innegable, justo delante de él.

Roy tiene una nariz aguda y Edward Elric apesta .

"Qué," gruñe Ed, todavía actuando como un tigre en una jaula, pasándose una mano por el pelo. "Vamos, ¿No siempre me das una conferencia sobre ser más entusiasta con el trabajo? Aquí estoy, mostrando iniciativa. ¿No estás orgulloso?

"Fullmetal", repite Roy exasperado, pero luego se detiene. "Tú ... no tienes idea, ¿verdad?" Se da cuenta, viendo como Ed se detiene.

"¿Idea de qué?" Pregunta Ed, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, completamente ajeno.

Roy se abstiene de la necesidad de frotarse la cara con la mano. Cuando había reclutado al niño, no había pensado en la posibilidad de que ocurriera este tipo de situación. Pero Fullmetal no tiene padres, y su hermano ya no tenía sentido del olfato. Entonces, por suerte, el dudoso placer de hablar con él ahora recaía en él, su comandante.

"Esto puede ser una sorpresa para ti", dice Roy, tratando de amortiguar un poco el golpe. "Pero parece que acabas de presentar".

"Presentar qu-", comienza Ed, frunciendo el ceño, pero luego éste se congela en su rostro y se mira a sí mismo como si eso pudiera dar una explicación más completa. "No", dice, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No, ¡¿Qué?!"

Roy pasa su dedo por debajo de su nariz, tratando de no respirar demasiado, pero el sabor ya está en su lengua de todos modos.

"Parece", dice, sin saber de qué otra manera decirlo, "que eres un omega".

Roy es un alfa, hay muchos en los altos mandos, y no está muy orgulloso de saber que su estado también lo ayudó a ascender en las filas.

El resto de su equipo, por otro lado, consiste únicamente en betas no emparejados, que son probablemente los más fáciles de trabajar en una institución que depende de una jerarquía tan estricta. Pueden dar órdenes y seguirlas, siempre dependiendo de lo que se necesita en este momento. Y no tienen una pareja o una familia que pueda interponerse entre ellos y su deber.

Roy no los ha elegido específicamente por esas razones, pero encuentra que sus estados dejan su oficina bien equilibrada y de buen humor.

Pero Fullmetal siempre había sido la espina en su costado, en ese sentido. Había sido ruidoso y beligerante, y no le agradaba estar a las órdenes de alguien.

Seguramente tendría que ser un alfa, creía Roy y probablemente no era el único que lo pensaba. Era solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que fuera oficial.

Pero ahora ... esto.

"Eso no puede ser", afirma Ed, aunque lo dice con un tono de negación más que de convicción. "No soy un ... no me siento para nada diferente".

"Pero tu olor ha cambiado", señala Roy. "Y estás bastante inquieto. Tal vez quiere decir que tu calor...

"No", gruñe Edward, y esa es la razón por la que es tan difícil imaginarlo como un omega. "No hables de esto tan directamente".

"No estoy tratando de avergonzarte", suspira Roy. "Pero este es un asunto serio. Necesitamos discutir una estrategia ".

"Para qué, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, así que cállate."

"Edward, eres un omega, menor de edad y sin pareja, y yo soy tu oficial al mando", Roy le dice secamente. "Esto tiene todo que ver conmigo".

Tradicionalmente, sólo los omegas apareados están permitidos dentro de las fuerzas armadas, e incluso entonces es poco probable que suban de rango, ya sea empleados como secretarios, ingenieros o permaneciendo para siempre como privados. Un omega con el rango de mayor es ciertamente inaudito.

Pero, de nuevo, no es la primera vez que Edward Elric se las ha arreglado para desafiar lo que se creía.

Fullmetal también debía saber todo eso, porque de repente se queda callado.

"¿Ellos ... me van a despedir?" pregunta, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Rápidamente, múltiples escenarios parpadean en la mente de Roy.

El Fullmetal Alchemist es un activo, pero así también es una responsabilidad. Si de hecho se decidiera que tendría que ser dado de baja, todo hasta este punto habría sido en vano. Los últimos cuatro años se habrían desperdiciado en algo que no había arrojado resultados con respecto a la búsqueda de los Elric. Y eso significaba que, una vez más, Edward se culparía el que su hermano todavía fuera una armadura. 

La decisión fue tomada con facilidad.

"Defenderé tu caso ante mis superiores", promete Roy, empujando su silla hacia atrás y poniéndose de pie. "Pero tendremos que encontrar una solución para tu aroma".

El chico parece cohibido, y es ciertamente extraño pensar que él mismo apenas debe darse cuenta de ello mientras todo el entorno de Roy está saturado con su olor.

"Bueno...", Ed parece dudoso. "He oído de fragancias y esas cosas-"

"Tonterías", Roy lo corta. "Eso no funciona. Solo tratan empapar las feromonas naturales y, déjame decirte que no es una combinación agradable ".

Entonces, Roy comienza a desabotonarse el uniforme y luego se quita la camisa que llevaba debajo de éste.

Ed lo mira fijamente. "Er, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

Pero Roy solo le arroja la camisa y camina hacia el armario en la esquina para colocarse una nueva.

"Ponte eso", dice por encima del hombro y capta la expresión de disgusto de Ed.

"¿Qué? "

"Báñate por las noches y luego úsala para dormir", indica Roy, desplegando la nueva camisa y poniéndosela. "Mi olor debería ser suficiente para mantener a otros alejados de ti".

Se da la vuelta a tiempo para ver la comprensión parpadear a través de los ojos de Ed, pero todavía no parece estar convencido de la idea.

"No quiero oler a ti, bastardo", se queja.

"Es un proxy(3) para perfumar", explica Roy. "Mis feromonas te protegerán".

Porque incluso fuera de su calor, los omegas seguían siendo una fuente de interés para los alfas, y eso podría representar una amenaza directa para Edward y también hacer que los oficiales superiores estuviera menos dispuesto a dejarlo mantener su rango.

"Si prefieres", agrega Roy con una sonrisa mientras retrocede detrás de su escritorio. "Puedo, por supuesto, transferir directamente mi aroma".

"Ugh". Edward se estremece. "No gracias."

"Eso creía", se ríe Roy, algo de la tensión finalmente lo abandona. "Regresa en un par de días para devolverme la camisa y te daré una nueva".

Las comisuras de la boca de Ed se enrollaron un poco, pero al menos asiente con la cabeza. "¿Algo más?"

Roy suspira de nuevo.

"No puedo creer que te esté diciendo esto", comienza a regañadientes. "Pero asegúrese de demostrar a los demás que su naturaleza no influye en su decisión. Nadie debe sospechar que alguien, especialmente fuera del ejército, podría hacer que sigas sus órdenes solo porque eres omega".

Edward sonríe.

"Eso", anuncia diabólicamente. "No será ningún problema".

Una vez que Fullmetal se retiró nuevamente, Hawkeye entró a la oficina.

"¿Señor?" ella pregunta cuando ve a Roy de pie junto a la ventana abierta.

"Solo dejo entrar un poco de aire fresco", le dice amablemente, pero por supuesto que no se lo tragó ni por un segundo.

"No creo que el resto del equipo se haya dado cuenta todavía", señala. "Estaba aquí y se fue muy rápido. Alphonse también parecía saberlo.

"Lo descubrirá pronto", sabe Roy. Esta noche, a más tardar, cuando Edward se vea obligado a explicar por qué estaba durmiendo con una camisa que obviamente no era suya.

"¿Cómo vamos de ahora en adelante?" ella pregunta, viendo como se sentaba en su escritorio y retomaba el papeleo que estaba haciendo.

"Como siempre", dice y gira su pluma estilográfica entre sus dedos. "Tomaremos las cosas como vengan".

Es un mal momento y Roy debería haberlo predicho, pero el primer golpe de calor de Fullmetal ocurre mientras está en una misión de campo en el norte.

Él regresa luciendo exhausto y avergonzado, pero su informe especifica su ausencia más larga de lo normal como nada más que "complicaciones imprevistas". Lo que probablemente significaba que se había encerrado en la posada en la que se hospedaba y que simplemente esperaba.

Por un momento, Roy sintió un poco de preocupación ante la idea de que algún extraño podría haberse aprovechado de la situación, pero el aroma de Edward no ha cambiado y su cuello no está marcado.

"¿Alguien te dio problemas?" Pregunta Roy y ambos saben que no es la misión de la que están hablando.

"No", responde Ed, pero sus ojos están en la esquina de la habitación. "Las camisas funcionaron. Y ... Al vigiló la puerta."

Así que nadie se había atrevido a acercarse demasiado al omega indudablemente delirante. Es extraño pensar que la condición de Alphonse le permitió no verse afectado por los olores y comportamientos de nadie, tentadores, amenazantes o de otra manera. Bien podría ser la razón por la cual Fullmetal podría seguir llevando a cabo su trabajo de campo.

Roy asiente brevemente.

"De ahora en adelante programaremos tus misiones para que no se vean comprometidas por tu ciclo", dice, ignorando el graznido indignado de Ed. "Además, te aconsejo que salgas de los dormitorios durante ese tiempo y alquiles una habitación en alojamientos adecuados".

Hay posadas especiales para omegas donde pueden esperar su calor, el personal solo consiste en otros omegas que eran indiferentes a las feromonas. Los buenos y discretos, son un poco caros, pero no es como si un alquimista estatal no pudiera permitírselos. Es mejor que tener la mitad de las tropas en desorden porque pueden oler a Fullmetal a través del hueco debajo de la puerta.

"Um", dice Ed y se arrastra un poco. "Escuché que algunas personas usan bloqueadores (4) y-"

"Ni siquiera pienses en eso", Roy lo interrumpe. "Esos no son más que cócteles potencialmente peligrosos hechos de productos químicos. Sus efectos secundarios aún no se han estudiado adecuadamente. Podría alterar irreparablemente su nivel hormonal. Es por eso que la mayoría de ellos son ilegales y solo están disponibles en el mercado negro ".

Le da al niño una mirada severa. "No comprarás ninguno de esos bloqueadores, Fullmetal".

"Bien", sisea Ed. "Dios, solo preguntaba".

"Entiendo que experimentar el calor por tu cuenta es incómodo", enmienda Roy. "Pero es mejor esperar".

"Es fácil para ti decir, bastardo", resopla Ed y sus mejillas son claramente rojas, Roy también ignora eso.

Poco más de dos meses después, Fullmetal solicita un par de días libres sin tener que decir nada más.

No es un gran problema, teniendo en cuenta que el niño generalmente nunca toma días de enfermedad, aparte de cuando se lesiona en el trabajo, que también es una de las razones por las que los superiores de Roy habían aceptado sorprendentemente cuando Roy les había explicado la situación.

Eso, y no se vería bien a la vista del público si el Alquimista del Pueblo fuera dado de baja por su clase. Lo más probable es que haya un alboroto que era algo que los militares siempre intentaron evitar.

Por lo tanto, resulta un poco sorprendente cuando el martes por la mañana temprano, Alphonse Elric irrumpe en la oficina, luciendo tan preocupado como lo permite su cara en blanco.

"Coronel Mustang", dice, sonando casi sin aliento, tan pronto como ha cerrado la puerta detrás de sí mismo. "Algo está mal con mi hermano".

Inmediatamente Roy está alerta porque confía en el juicio de Al más que en el de Ed.

"¿Que pasó?"

"No lo sé." Alphonse está retorciendo las manos. "Su, um, su calor comenzó, así que fuimos a un hotel, pero esta mañana estaba actuando realmente extraño y ahora no responde en absoluto".

"Maldita sea". Roy está fuera de su silla y en la puerta en cuestión de segundos, apenas recordando agarrar su abrigo. "¿Necesitamos un auto?"

"No está lejos", dice Alphonse, por lo que Roy hace un gesto desdeñoso hacia Havoc que ya se había puesto de pie.

"¿Dijo algo?" Roy exige mientras él y Al bajan las escaleras juntos, la armadura resuena a cada paso.

"Sólo galimatías", responde Al. "Pero no sabía si debía llamar a un médico porque, bueno...".

Porque lo que sea que Ed haya hecho, lo que sea que haya tomado podría haber sido ilegal.

"La señora que dirige el hotel se está ocupando de él ahora", agrega Al, liderando el camino por la calle. "Pero ella estaba realmente molesta porque el hermano estaba en contra de las reglas de la casa".

Roy maldice por lo bajo y acelera el paso.

Cuando llegan al hotel, está rojo y sudando, pero el tramo de escaleras que deben tomar es solo otro pequeño obstáculo. La recepcionista, sin embargo, exclama cuando lo ve.

"¡No se permiten alfas!" ella le dice, sonando aterrorizada. Y no sin razón porque un alfa agitado entre omegas en celo podría representar una amenaza peligrosa.

"Negocio militar", solo grita, sabiendo que tendrá una carta de queja para leer a primera hora de la mañana siguiente.

"Aquí abajo, coronel", dice Alphonse, guiándolo por un pasillo y luego abriendo una puerta, sin molestarse en tocar.

"Que demonios-!" Una anciana se levanta de donde había estado sentada junto a la cama. "¡Que horror! ¡Primero estás tomando drogas en mi establecimiento y ahora traes un alfa aquí!

"Lo siento mucho, señora", Al se inclina lo más bajo posible. "No sabía qué hacer".

"¿Cuál es su condición?" Roy interrumpe, caminando a través de la habitación. Las feromonas en el aire son francamente picante, por lo que respira superficialmente por la boca. Se pone aún peor cuando se arrodilla junto a la cama y retira el capullo de mantas en el que Fullmetal se había envuelto.

"Hmmm", Edward tararea. Sus hombros están desnudos y su cabello es un desastre.

"Alphonse", dice Roy, escaneando rápidamente la habitación en busca de evidencia. "¿Sabes si compró algún tipo de bloqueador?"

"No me dijo", responde Alphonse y luego agrega mansamente. "Pero creo que podría haber estado experimentando él mismo".

El estómago de Roy da un vuelco. Pensar que alguien como Fullmetal era tan estúpido como para intentar crear su propia marca de bloqueadores era casi ridículo.

Él extiende la mano, su pulgar retira uno de los párpados de Edward. Como se esperaba, su pupila está completamente abierta y desenfocada.

Valium, sospecha Roy, que no es desconocido como un medio para ayudar a alguien a superar su calor. Pero es obvio que Edward debe haber tomado una sobredosis, probablemente pensando que podría suprimir algunos, si no todos los síntomas.

"Tenemos que llamar a un médico", anuncia Roy, mirando hacia el propietario. "Ahora."

La mujer simplemente pone los ojos en blanco. "Ya hice eso", dice secamente. "He estado en este negocio por un tiempo, joven".

"Gracias", Roy le dice y luego se obliga a mantener la calma.

En la cama, la mano de Edward ha encontrado la suya y presiona su rostro contra la palma, ronroneando en silencio.

Cuando termina la semana y Roy puede asumir con seguridad que Ed ya no está drogado ni en celo, va a visitar al niño en el hospital donde lo han mantenido bajo supervisión.

Ed no mira cuando la puerta se abre, ya debe haber esperado esta visita desde el momento en que su química cerebral volvió a los niveles normales.

"Ni siquiera comiences", dice y Roy siente que un punto de ira surge en él.

"Créeme, desearía que no tuviéramos que tener esta conversación", responde con un filo en su voz. "Pero es obvio que la necesitamos".

"Sí, sí." Ed cruza los brazos sobre el pecho. "Así que habla."

"Me prometiste", le recuerda Roy, "que no tratarías de usar ningún tipo de bloqueador".

"No", gruñe Ed. "Me dijiste que no comprara ninguno. Lo cual no hice. Y también, ¿cuándo he seguido alguna de tus órdenes?

"Esto no es cosa de risa, Fullmetal", dice Roy, acercándose, no para agarrar la silla que está junto a la cama, sino para dar una conferencia más efectiva. "Podrías haberte matado".

Ed no se inmuta, pero sus hombros se encorvan a la defensiva.

"No era mi intención", murmura.

"Ese no es el punto". Roy niega con la cabeza. "Simplemente no te entiendo. ¿Sufriste cirugía de automail cuando eras niño pero ahora no puedes soportar algunos días de incomodidad? "

Finalmente, Edward vuelve sus ojos hacia él, pero cuando lo hace, lo fulmina con la mirada.

"¿Cómo puedes comparar eso?" él sisea. "Obtuve el automail para poder ayudar a Al. Esto, todo este asunto omega no es más que un obstáculo. Por eso tomé las drogas en primer lugar ".

"¿Cómo pensaste que eso iba a funcionar?"

"Pensé que si manejaba los síntomas, al menos podría continuar mi investigación, leer un poco". Ed deja escapar un fuerte aliento por la nariz. "Y al principio funcionó, pero los efectos son realmente a corto plazo. Entonces tomé más. Y luego, bueno, supongo que tomé una sobredosis."

"¿Supones? Tu hermano pensó ibas a morir, Fullmetal."

Esta vez, Edward se estremece.

"Es solo que ...", susurra, más a sus manos apretadas que a cualquier otra persona, "mientras pierdo el tiempo con todo ese calor, nos estamos retrasando en eso de recuperar su cuerpo". "Me siento ... me siento inútil ".

Y una vez más, todos sus vicios se explican por todas sus virtudes.

Roy respira hondo.

"No lo estás ayudando cuando estás alto como una cometa", señala. "Y supongo que te perdonará, tanto si pierdes un par de días como si no".

"Si." Ed asiente vagamente. "Él también dijo eso".

"Entonces, si no me crees a mi", Roy le dice, "Créelo".

Había pensado que sería el final, pero con los Elrics nunca lo es.

Tres meses después y cuando Roy menos lo espera, alguien toca a su puerta, una noche tarde.

"Fullmetal", dice sorprendido cuando ve al niño parado en su puerta y luego lo primero que sigue es. "¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo?"

"Tengo mis fuentes", responde Edward enigmáticamente y luego lo empuja hacia la casa.

"¿No se supone que estás de permiso?" Roy señala, pero las palabras apenas han salido de su boca cuando siente el olor del niño.

"¿Estás loco?" jadea, cubriéndose la mitad inferior de la cara con la mano. "Estás en celo y estás deambulando en medio de la-"

"Sí, mira, eso es algo que no me gusta de esta cosa", resopla Ed, quitándose las botas como si estuviera planeando quedarse por un tiempo. "¿Por qué los omegas son siempre los que tienen la culpa cuando los alfas no pueden controlarse? ¿Cómo es eso justo, eh?

"Fullmetal, si planeas unirte a un grupo de debate, hazlo a tu gusto, pero no en mi casa. O en mi presencia inmediata, "Roy no puede evitar gruñir. "Yo también soy un alfa, en caso de que lo hayas olvidado".

"Por eso vine aquí, en realidad", Ed también se quita el abrigo, se pone de puntillas para ponerlo en el perchero. "Debo decir que estoy muy impresionado por tu autocontrol. La mayoría de los alfas ya habrían intentado saltarme encima. A pesar de que estoy cubierto de tu aroma y todo eso."

Y allí está, vestido con sus ridículos pantalones de cuero y una de las camisas que Roy le había regalado unos días antes. La camisa que debía ser usada para dormir para que el aroma perdurara al día siguiente. No para cubrirlo de pies a cabeza como una marca de propiedad.

"Fullmetal", dice Roy con mucha calma, incluso mientras lucha consigo mismo sobre si debe dar un paso atrás o adelante. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Entonces", dice Ed. "Los bloqueadores no son buenos, ¿verdad? Y esperar me vuelve loco y también mucho tiempo. Así que, ¿por qué no ceder ante los impulsos biológicos?

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando?", Dice Roy porque ya tiene una sospecha de lo que quiere.

"Un calor desatendido tarda al menos cinco días en pasar", explica Ed como recitando un extracto de una revista científica. Lo cual probablemente era. "Pero con un compañero, podría acabar en solo dos días. Esa es una gran diferencia ".

"No", dice Roy y esta vez da un paso atrás, alcanzando a ciegas el abrigo rojo para arrojarlo al niño, pero todo lo que hace es lanzar más feromonas al aire. "Estas loco. Esos son solo esos mismos impulsos biológicos hablando en este momento ".

"Aún sigo sin cambiar de parecer", resopla Ed. "Y lo pensé antes".

Levanta una mano hacia su cara, olisqueando el puño de la manga demasiado larga que está apretada alrededor de su muñeca. "Ya lo noté la vez pasada, en realidad. No hueles del todo mal. Así que supongo que estaría bien ".

"Edward", Roy gruñe, esperando que el uso de su nombre de pila llegue al chico. "Soy tu oficial al mando. No puedo ser tu compañero de calor".

"Llevo meses usando tu perfume". Ed se encoge de hombros. "Nadie tendría que saberlo".

Nosotros lo sabríamos grita Roy internamente. ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría esto?

"Eres demasiado joven", es lo que dice en su lugar.

"Acabo de cumplir dieciséis, así que vete a la mierda". Ed pone los ojos en blanco. "Además, sé que no tienes otro compañero en este momento o no me entregarías tus camisas así. Y... y si no lo haces, me veré obligado a buscar otro alfa. Y conozco a muchos, así que elegiré a cualquiera. Literalmente, cualquiera, quien sea que me encuentre primero una vez que salga por esa puerta."

Roy lo mira fijamente.

"¿Estás", pregunta lentamente, "amenazándome con la posibilidad de perder tu virginidad con cualquiera?"

"Sí", dice Ed. "¿Entonces?"

Ante esa respuesta impertinente, Roy se estira a toda su altura, con las manos en las caderas, sabiendo muy bien que lo hace parecer intimidante.

"No puedes obligarme y ciertamente no puedes seducirme", declara, intentando mirar a Ed. "No haré esto solo porque te sea conveniente".

"Maldición, eso no es lo que yo-". Edward se ve algo culpable pero sobre todo frustrado. "Yo solo ... tengo que hacer esto".

Y vuelve sus ojos suplicantes a Roy.

Maldito sea. Malditos sean él, su genio y su determinación. Porque aparecer aquí al comienzo de su calor cuando estaba oliendo lo más dulce y mientras ya había estado oliendo a Roy durante meses era simplemente tortuoso. Sin mencionar que, al ver que Fullmetal era su protegido, Roy ya estaba más inclinado a querer ayudarlo. Todos los instintos de Roy le decían que esta era una idea maravillosa, y la pequeña parte de su lógica que se oponía a todo esto estaba perdiendo rápidamente la pelea.

"Vamos" Ed le dice, dando un paso más cerca y torpemente tirando de la manga de Roy.

Roy inhala, dándose cuenta tardíamente de cómo eso solo empeora todo. Pero, de nuevo, su decisión ya está tomada.

"Esto nunca se sabrá en la oficina", dice, desterrando el temblor de su voz. "No podemos arriesgarnos a las posibles consecuencias".

"Finalmente", dice Ed y sonríe.

Hablando científicamente, la biología detrás de todo es bastante simple. Los instintos no son más que restos de una etapa evolutiva previa. Los omegas masculinos ya no pueden concebir, pero mantienen algunas características atávicas. Además de su calor y sus feromonas, es común una contextura más pequeña, pero hay otras características menos obvias.

Edward había estado bastante sereno cuando apareció en la puerta, pero tan pronto como Roy le puso las manos encima, se hizo evidente que la situación era más seria de lo que había dejado ver. Su piel parecía estar hirviendo y sus ojos estaban vidriosos por la fiebre.

Roy no sabe cómo llevarlos a la habitación con el chico tratando de frotarse contra él en ese momento. Al final, suspira y simplemente lo tira sobre su hombro.

"Bastardo", sisea Ed en señal de indignación, pero hay un escalofrío en su voz que revela que esto es exactamente lo que una parte de él había querido.

Sin embargo, Fullmetal no es exactamente liviano, por lo que, una vez en la habitación, Roy lo arroja sin ceremonias sobre el colchón, haciéndolo saltar y levantarse de entre los flecos desordenados.

Y esta es la parte que Roy odia porque se deleita con ello, se deleita en cómo éste momento en particular se define por sus roles de depredador y presa. La mayoría de los omegas dejan de fingir y simplemente se rinden, pero Edward Elric es de otro calibre. Incluso si fue él quien inició esto, no se lo facilitará a Roy. Querría una cacería.

Hay una fracción de segundo cuando sus ojos se encuentran, un destello de comprensión de que ambos han entendido lo que quiere el otro.

Roy no puede seguir el proceso de pensamiento en su propia mente, pero en un momento solo está esperando allí y al siguiente se abalanza sobre Edward, quien trepa por la cama. Roy agarra su tobillo de automail, pero Ed simplemente se echa, se libera y se levanta del colchón. Se dirige hacia la puerta, pero Roy se agacha y literalmente saca la alfombra de debajo de sus pies. Ed grita, cae, evita golpearse la cara, y comete el error de perder el tiempo y mirar por encima del hombro.

Antes de que pueda parpadear, Roy lo tiene agarrado por la trenza, echándole la cabeza hacia atrás y agarrándole el cuello, sacudiéndolo como si fuera un perro desobediente.

Ed agita las manos indignadas hacia él pero no puede alcanzarlo, comienza a patear de nuevo, hasta que Roy lo levanta más y se ve obligado a mantener el equilibrio de puntillas.

Ed está gruñendo, deslumbrándose, rascándose las manos de Roy mientras intenta a la vez agarrarse de ellas, tratando de aliviar un poco el peso de su cuero cabelludo. Pero Roy no se asusta en lo más mínimo, simplemente lo arrastra de regreso a la cama, y luego el pequeño idiota se ríe porque obviamente lo está disfrutando.

La pequeña pelea solo ha servido para aumentar las feromonas, y Roy puede decir que Ed está casi mareado. Roy siempre ha sido más resistente, pero podía asegurar que en este segundo no estaba del todo lúcido.

Esta vez, cuando lo empujan a la cama, Ed va voluntariamente, pero Roy todavía lo sigue, moviéndose para flotar sobre él. La cara de Edward está sonrojada ahora, sus pupilas muy abiertas, y mira a Roy con algo parecido al hambre.

Ahora podían moverse con más rapidez, pero Roy se queda quieto y se toma un momento muy deliberado para concentrarse.

En algún momento de su revuelta loca, la moña de pelo de Ed debe haberse perdido y ahora su trenza se deshace al final. Entonces Roy se permite extender la mano, pasar los dedos por las hebras y desenredarlos lentamente. Debajo de él, la respiración de Ed se acelera y Roy se maravilla.

Nunca antes había tocado al niño, ¿verdad? La mayoría de sus interacciones físicas tenían al menos algún tipo de trasfondo violento para ellos, una extensión natural de su constante enfrentamiento verbal.

No hay nada de ese gruñido ahora, solo un cierto tipo de tensión, como una presa a punto de romperse. O, menos severo, tal vez, dos gotas de lluvia en el cristal de una ventana se deslizan lentamente una hacia la otra y convergen.

Tentativamente, Roy corre con las manos por el cuerpo de Edward mientras Edward lo mira atentamente, como si le advirtiera de hacer un solo movimiento equivocado.

Los pulgares de Roy acarician el cuero áspero de los pantalones de Ed antes de que él se desabroche el cinturón, le quite la tela apretada de las caderas y las piernas. Sin embargo, la mera visión de toda esa piel descubierta envía un torrente a su cerebro y lo siguiente que sabe es que está alcanzando la camisa que usa Ed, esa camisa que tan deliciosamente mezcló sus olores. Los botones se abren, las costuras se rompen, y el pecho y la barriga de Ed también están expuestos, dorados como el resto de él, excepto por ese hombro derecho donde el tejido cicatricial oscuro se transforma en acero limpio.

A Ed no parece importarle que se revele su pasado de esa manera, simplemente se desliza ansiosamente de los restos andrajosos de la camisa. ¿Es la necesidad lo que le impide ser consciente de sí mismo? ¿O es eso causado por algo completamente diferente?

Roy no tiene mucho tiempo para reflexionar, porque Ed ya está intercambiando los lugares, tratando de sacarlo de su ropa también, con gruñidos molestos saliendo de sus labios fruncidos.

Sin embargo, se convierten en un pequeño gemido cuando finalmente logra tocar a Roy, y el doble toque de calor y frío es como la electricidad pulsando a través del cuerpo de Roy. Da la vuelta a Ed y luego lo tira contra su pecho desnudo, abrazándolo por detrás. Es una posición perfecta para perfumar y Ed inmediatamente inclina la cabeza hacia atrás para que Roy se frote la cara contra su cuello.

Sin embargo, Roy tiene otra cosa en mente, y primero pone su mano sobre el ombligo de Ed como una especie de advertencia antes de arrastrar a su mano hacia abajo. Ed salta sabiendo con anticipación lo que intenta, y cuando los dedos de Roy se escabullen bajo la cintura de su ropa interior, suelta un maullido bajo.

Roy, sin embargo, solo estaba buscando provocarlo, por lo que evita de manera muy significativa la polla dura de Ed y en su lugar se desliza un poco más abajo. Allí, justo debajo de la base del eje, encuentra la pequeña cresta irregular donde solían estar los labios. Un lugar muy sensible, como bien sabe Roy, por lo que cuidadosamente pasa los dedos sobre él, haciendo que Ed se retuerza. Solo entonces envuelve una cálida palma alrededor de su polla.

Planea masturbarlo, llevarlo al borde antes de seguir adelante, pero la paciencia nunca ha sido una de las virtudes de Edward. Antes de que pueda alcanzar su orgasmo, agarra la muñeca de Roy y aleja su mano, incluso si se hace gemir por la pérdida de contacto.

Luego se pone de rodillas, se quita los calzoncillos y se presenta boca arriba, boca abajo.

La parte más caballerosa de Roy se rebela ante la idea de tomarlo así, pero también sabe que esta es la posición más fácil para la primera vez de Ed. Así que se arrastra detrás de Ed, pasando una mano tranquilizadora a lo largo de su temblorosa columna, mientras el otro alcanza la mesita de noche, abriendo el cajón y revolviéndolo en busca de mancha y condones.

Afortunadamente, Madame Christmas lo crió bien y, por lo tanto, siempre está abastecido de las necesidades para escenarios similares. No es que Roy haya estado en una situación tan atractiva y delicada, pero nunca estuvo de más estar preparado.

Literalmente, en este caso, y entonces Roy hace que Edward trabaje lenta y metódicamente. El mismo Edward parece atrapado entre deleitarse con la sensación, querer quejarse y confiar en el alfa para saber qué hacer.

Pronto, Ed está al borde de nuevo, sus nudillos blancos y apretados en las sábanas, y Roy sabe que ambos están listos. Él desenvuelve el condón y lo enrolla con cuidado a lo largo de su longitud. Ed observa desde el rabillo del ojo, con la cabeza torcida, las pupilas dilatadas, un gemido que sale de sus labios, impaciencia, anticipación.

Roy traga saliva, con la garganta seca, y se alínea, con el pulgar de su otra mano frotando suaves círculos contra la cadera de Ed. La piel aún estaba empañada con las huellas de las costuras de sus pantalones. Luego se empuja.

Ed se resiste, aparentemente sin saber qué hacer, con ganas de retroceder y alejarse al mismo tiempo, por lo que Roy lo mantiene quieto, lo mantiene en su lugar, le da tiempo para adaptarse antes de presionar más profundamente.

"Respira", dice, la primera palabra hablada desde que entraron en esta habitación, y es un recordatorio para los dos.

Ed deja escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo y luego toma una inhalación estremecedora.

"Mmmhh", gime, incapaz de cualquier otra cosa, y prácticamente está vibrando con eso.

En realidad, como Roy sabe, la penetración no es necesaria. Técnicamente, sería suficiente acrrucarse el uno con el otro, mezclando sus olores y prolongando el contacto con la piel. Los omegas machos no pueden reproducirse y la evolución ha eliminado los órganos sexuales correspondientes, pero esa urgencia sigue ahí, esa urgencia de ser follado y follado con fuerza.

Ed palpita, se aprieta a su alrededor, por lo que Roy se inclina sobre él, engancha su barbilla sobre su hombro de carne y un brazo sobre su pecho para sostenerlo con fuerza. De esta manera, sería fácil marcarlo, solo morder el tentador parche de piel que parece ser de Roy para tomar. Pero él se abstiene, solo aprieta los dientes y da el primer empujón vicioso, seguido de otro y otro.

Y debajo de él, Ed se deshace, se deshace. Debajo de él, Ed se viene.

Roy va a buscar algo de beber y les prepara unos bocadillos porque Edward realmente lo detuvo antes de que pudiera cenar y ahora su estómago retumbaba por la queja. No tiene dudas de que Ed se vio afectado de manera similar.

Sin embargo, cuando Roy coloca el plato y los vasos en la mesa de al lado, Ed permanece acurrucado debajo de las mantas, sobresaliendo solo la punta de la nariz.

Y aquí estaba su primera crisis, piensa Roy.

"¿Todo bien?" pregunta amablemente, sentándose en el colchón, porque por una vez este no es un momento en el que burlarse de Ed produzca resultados deseables. Pero Ed solo permanece en silencio por un largo momento, hasta que Roy finalmente se estira y le quita la sábana de la cara.

Ed lo mira con los ojos amarillos, abiertos y alertas.

"¿Es ... es siempre así?" él quiere saber, algo parecido a la inquietud en su voz.

Roy le quita algunos mechones de cabello de la frente, manteniendo su toque suave y discreto. "¿Cómo así?"

"Eh... intenso". Un escalofrío recorre a Ed mientras intenta expresarlo con palabras. "Como enloquecedor".

"No sé", responde Roy con sinceridad. "Escuché que mejora con el tiempo".

La edad y la experiencia ayudaron, al igual que los lazos de apareamiento. Pero por ahora Ed estaba atrapado en tener que soportar perder el control sobre sí mismo una y otra vez.

Con la esperanza de ofrecer algo de consuelo, Roy se acuesta de lado y levanta el brazo en silenciosa invitación. Después de un momento de vacilación, Ed se lanza hacia adelante, presionando cerca, por lo que está mayormente protegido pero sin el peso opresivo.

"No me gusta", se queja contra el pecho de Roy. "No entiendo por qué alguien querría crecer".

"Bueno", reflexiona Roy, muy bien sabiendo que lo harán arrepentirse. "Estrictamente hablando, no eres exactamente un adulto ".

Ed, por supuesto, inmediatamente trata de asfixiarlo con una almohada, pero de alguna manera eso parece valer la pena.

(1)La expresión original era "late bloomer" Se le dice así a las personas que tienen un desarrollo físico tardío.  
(2)"Presentar" se refiere al momento en que los jóvenes se transforman en alfas, omegas o betas. Por favor díganme en los comentarios si me equivoco.  
(3)La verdad no estoy segura de qué es un proxy, o qué significado tiene en este contexto, así que decidí dejarlo así. Agradecería si alguien me puede explicar D:  
(4)Bueno, como su nombre lo dice, los bloqueadores son sustancias que bloquean o suprimen las feromonas de los omegas.


	2. Chapter 2

"The dark of the alley, the breaking of day  
The head while I'm driving, I'm driving  
Soft lips are open, knuckles are pale  
Feels like you're dying, you're dying"

(Canción: Sex on fire, de Kings of Leon)

Pasaron dos semanas antes de que Edward se tomara la molestia de volver a mostrar su rostro en el cuartel general, un tiempo en el que Roy suprimía la voz burlona en su cabeza que le decía que, después de todo, había tomado una mala decisión. Nunca debería haber llevado al niño a su casa, mucho menos a su cama.

Ahora estaba de pie, con los pies plantados firmemente en el suelo, los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho.

"Hola, Fullmetal", dijo Roy amablemente, no muy seguro de cómo se comportaría su subordinado de ahora en adelante, o si las cosas se pondrán tensas en la oficina.

Sin embargo, no debería haberse preocupado. Edward Elric ignora la mayoría de los convencionalismos sociales (1) de todos modos.

"Estoy aquí para devolver esto", dice simplemente, sacando un libro de debajo de su abrigo para colocarlo sobre el escritorio.

Roy frunce el ceño ante el logotipo en la portada, un grueso libro sobre los orígenes de la Alquimia. "No recuerdo haberte dado esto".

"Sí, no, lo tomé cuando estaba ..." Ed evitó escrupulosamente su mirada, "allí".

"Así que no solo vaciaste mi despensa y usaste toda mi agua caliente", concluye Roy, "también me robaste".

"Relájate", Ed se encoge de hombros, "fue un buen libro. Deberías invertir en mi educación".

"... Tachaste las partes que encontraste absurdas, ¿no?"

"Nooo..." se mofa Ed. "Lo corregí en los márgenes. Así que está bien".

"Considerando tu horrible escritura, lo dudo".

Ed solo le saca la lengua. "No importa", dijo. "De todos modos, creo que solo quería ..."

Su voz baja, y se sonroja.

" ¿Querías?..." Roy lo apura, levantando una ceja.

"Oh demonios, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan imbécil al respecto?" Dice Ed "Gracias, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Esto es lo correcto para decir en este tipo de situación? Gracias por no alejarme y ... y por el resto de las cosas. "

Roy lo mira fijamente, una pequeña risa sorprendida se le escapa. No cree que nadie le haya agradecido por el sexo, a menos que sea directamente después de la aventura.

"¿Entiendo que fue satisfactorio para ti?" Él pregunta en un tono medio burlón.

"Sí", responde Ed, rodando los ojos hacia el techo como si estuviera contemplando un axioma complicado. "Sí, lo fue. Entonces ... ¿Lo mismo la próxima vez? "

Roy suspira. Realmente no debería haberse hecho ilusiones.

"Lo mismo la próxima vez", asiente, luego Ed levanta el pulgar.

Son afortunados, ya que el próximo celo de Ed cae el fin de semana, por lo que Roy no tiene que tomarse un día libre del trabajo. En cambio, solo tiene que cancelar sus planes para la noche con sus hombres, inventando otras obligaciones, lo que los hace gruñir, burlándose de como se está haciendo viejo y que solo quiere ir a casa cuando podría encontrar alguna 'compañera' (2) para acompañarlo a su casa

No tienen idea, por supuesto, de que Roy ya tiene uno. En realidad, todos en la oficina seguían creyendo que Roy sólo estaba pasándole su aroma a Ed a través de sus camisas, especialmente después de que Havoc contó una anécdota de una enfermera omega que servía durante la Guerra de Ishval protegida de esa manera por un médico.

Era desafortunado que el arreglo entre Ed y Roy no fuera tan casto.

Ed insiste en que follen cara a cara esta vez. Se vuelve algo inquietante, ya que tan pronto como se vuelve un poco más lúcido, comienza a examinar a Roy.

"¿Podrías, ah, detener eso?" Roy pregunta, el sudor goteando en su frente.

"Hmm, no", dijo Ed pensativamente, mientras aprieta al rededor Roy, haciéndole gemir, "Estoy recopilando datos".

"No es un experimento", afirma Roy, cambiando vengativamente el ángulo de su próxima penetración para que Ed se arquee levemente, "y no soy un espécimen". "

La expresión del rostro de Ed muestra claramente que no está de acuerdo.

"Acércate", ordena, atrayendo a Roy hacia él, y Roy obedece. Un segundo después, sin embargo, sintió los labios de Edward contra los suyos.

Oh. Nunca habían hecho esto antes, principalmente porque Roy había asumido que Edward habría pensado que era demasiado personal. Edward, sin embargo, parece pensar completamente diferente.

Es un beso de niños, tiene la boca cerrada y aguanta la respiración. Roy se encuentra vagamente encantado por esta inocencia que era mucho menos evidente cuando Ed se arrodilló ante él, rogando que lo follaran. Entonces él hace más presión, abre los labios de Ed y desliza su lengua dentro. Ed jadea un poco sorprendido, pero se deja llevar, e incluso se adapta lo suficientemente rápido y lo besa de vuelta.

"Es ... muy extraño", dijo contra la boca de Roy, pero está claro que disfruta esa pequeña adición.

"Me alegro de, hm, me alegro de ser de ayuda", susurra Roy porque no puede negar que también le agrada mucho.

Aparte de los polvos, el tiempo que pasan juntos está lejos de ser desagradable. Cuando Ed es lo suficientemente coherente, hablan de alquimia. Roy cocina para ellos, cosas simples que no requieren mucha supervisión, una simple precaución en caso de que Ed salte sobre él nuevamente.

Ed es, posiblemente, un niño en crecimiento en medio de su celo, por lo que es totalmente normal que tenga hambre. El instinto de alfa de Roy le dice que le provea lo que quiere al omega, por lo que ver el gusto con el que Ed consume todo lo que le pone delante le gusta mucho.

Cuando Ed se va el domingo por la noche, después de una ducha para eliminar el olor a sexo pero no el de Roy, da la vuelta y le hace un simple gesto.

"Te veré más tarde", dice con una sonrisa. Luego se da la vuelta otra vez, con su trenza mojada azotando la parte posterior de su hombro.

Roy se queda atrás, y sonríe levemente.

Las cosas cambian, pero no como deberían. Tan pronto como Ed está en East City, se detiene en la oficina. Ciertamente mucho más que antes.

Sería menos visible si solo estuviera allí para conversar con el resto del equipo, como siempre había hecho antes. Pero ahora también encuentra excusas para colarse en la oficina de Roy, a veces solo para una siesta en el sofá, o pretender reescribir su informe de misión.

Roy se siente algo exasperado, pero debería haberlo esperado. Es un desafortunado efecto secundario de su vinculación. Los instintos de Ed le dicen que esté cerca de su alfa. O más bien para convertirlo en su alfa y convencerlo de que se unan.

No era como si Edward lo fuera a admitir en algún momento. Probablemente él ni siquiera se da cuenta.

Pero él está allí, extendiendo su aroma por todas las cosas de Roy, lo que realmente no facilita las cosas.

Roy ha sido el compañero de calor de varios omegas antes, pero nunca a largo plazo. Puede volverse bastante peligroso si uno de ellos se apega demasiado. Sin embargo, decirle a Ed que se fuera era arriesgado porque podría alterar la frágil confianza que habían creado, una confianza que era necesaria para que su arreglo funcionara en primer lugar.

"Creo ... que Al cree que he estado durmiendo por ahí" le dijo un día, jugando con la engrapadora de Roy, "porque no puede oler tu aroma y todo. Y me voy por dos días, luego regreso como si nada hubiera pasado, pero mientras uso tus camisas, él piensa que no tengo a nadie permanente".

Permanente no es realmente la palabra que Roy habría usado ya que solo pasaron dos celos de Ed juntos, lo que hace un total de tres días y medio. Pero habían hecho su arreglo cinco meses atrás, y antes de eso estaban los olores, por lo que los límites de todo ciertamente se han vuelto un poco borrosos.

Sin embargo, no es 'permanente'. Constante, tal vez. Estable.

Posteriormente, algo debe haber sucedido, y Roy es convocado a la oficina de la Mayor General Abbot.

La mujer no le pide que se siente o descanse, lo mira severamente desde la esquina de su oficina. Roy está vagamente preocupado por esto, especialmente porque sabe que esta es exactamente la forma en que actuaría en una situación similar.

"Coronel Mustang", se dirigió bruscamente a él, "¿sabe por qué lo convocaron?"

"No, señora", responde, aunque en realidad tiene una pequeña idea.

"Hay rumores de que usted y el Mayor Elric están relacionados", dijo sin andar por las ramas, "¿tiene algo que decir sobre esto?"

"Estas son acusaciones, señora. Rumores ", la mira directamente a los ojos, y su voz no titubea. "La situación es como se lo expliqué al consejo. Marco al Mayor Elric con mi esencia para protegerlo de la atención no deseada. Él mismo confirmó que esta estrategia ha funcionado bien hasta ahora. "

Por unos momentos, la Mayor General Abbot no dijo nada, ella continuó mirándolo con sus pálidos ojos azules.

"¿Entonces tú y Elric no están, relacionados?" Ella articula lentamente.

"No, señora", responde Roy.

"¿Planeas unirte?"

"No señora".

"¿Has ofrecido ser su compañero en celo?"

"No, señora", dijo Roy, y ni siquiera es una mentira. No le ofreció nada. Ed solo insistió.

Abbot suspira, hundiéndose en su silla.

"Muy bien, Mustang", dijo, saludándolo con la mano. "Despedido". (3)

Hace un saludo rápido, se da la vuelta y camina hacia la puerta. Casi ha cruzado el umbral antes de que su voz lo detenga nuevamente.

"Pero, Mustang" agrega, para que él se vuelva para mirarla.

"Debes tener cuidado", advierte, "una marca simple rara vez es suficiente para mantener alejados a otros alfas. "

Roy asiente.

La palabra de que Flame Alchemist y Fullmetal no están comprometidos debe haberse extendido, a pesar de lo que dicen sus olores. Roy ha pasado una increíble cantidad de tiempo lavando, pero ni siquiera es suficiente para borrar el olor de Edward.

Ahora, sin embargo, hay algún tipo de zumbido en la base ya que se ha confirmado que hay un omega sin marcar entre ellos. Ahora, Edward, quien era fuente de celos para algunos y admiración para otros, ya no es lo que algunos soldados consideraban una mascota militar. Ahora es un premio.

"Ugh", se queja Ed, irrumpiendo en la oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de él otra vez, "Odio a la gente".

"Estoy seguro de que perteneces a una especie superior, pero yo no, así que estoy bastante desconcertado de que estés buscando mi compañía". Roy replica, apático, sin siquiera mirarlo desde sus papeles.

"Está bien, déjame reformular eso. Odio a los jodidos y estúpidos alfas que no entienden que no, es no." Se queja Ed y esta vez, la cabeza de Mustang se alza abruptamente.

"¿Alguien se te ha acercado?" Él gruñe, luego se detiene de inmediato porque esta reacción es demasiado posesiva para su gusto. Afortunadamente, Ed no nota nada y solo hace crujir sus nudillos.

"Algunos lo han intentado", dice sombríamente.

"Quién." Roy pregunta porque tendrá que informar eso. El acoso sexual sigue siendo el acoso sexual, a pesar de que un omega desatado es algo nuevo en el ejército.

"No sé", señala Ed, "Realmente no he tratado de conocerlos. Tenientes, supongo. Un general de brigada."

La pluma de Roy cae donde apuntaba sobre el papel. Los tenientes se podían manejar fácilmente porque estaban un rango por debajo de Ed. Un general de brigada involucrado significaba que era superior a Roy. Esto se estaba complicando.

"¿Te dijeron algo?" Pregunta, obligándose a mantener la calma.

"Nop." Ed se encoge de hombros otra vez. "Nada que no haya escuchado antes. Me silbaron. Alfas dándose aires de grandeza. Es muy molesto". Le ofrece a Roy una mirada considerada, casi apreciativa, "Nunca haces eso, ¿verdad?"

"No tengo que hacerlo", dice Roy, "en mi opinión, la fuerza de un alfa- o de cualquiera, en realidad- No depende de tener que alardear constantemente de sus logros o de su supuesta destreza física".

Ed pone los ojos en blanco. "Sí, en cambio, deberían hacer grandes discursos y usar palabras rebuscadas."

Frente a esto, Roy se permite una pequeña sonrisa. "Un poco como tú, creo".

"Diaminomaleonitrilo (4)", dice Ed y sonríe "Azodicarboxilato de dietilo (5)".

"Buena ilustración", Roy baja la pluma. "Ahora dime por qué viniste aquí si no es para hacer una queja oficial?"

"Solo para despotricar", admite Ed, "y para, sabes qué".

"No creo saberlo", Roy frunció el ceño.

"Sí sabes." Señala Ed vagamente alrededor de su propio cuello. "Haz la cosa. "

Ah, nunca lo hicieron tan directamente, al menos no fuera del calor de Ed de todos modos.

"También tendré tu aroma", señala Roy.

"Lo sé", se queja Ed, irritado, "pero lo de la camisa claramente no es suficiente para que los otros idiotas no se acerquen".

Ya se ha movido detrás del escritorio, plantándose en el espacio entre las rodillas de Roy y dejando al descubierto su cuello.

"Date prisa, date prisa", presiona en un suspiro, "tu olor casi se ha ido. "

Roy cumple entonces, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Edward mientras frotan sus rostros contra la nuca del otro, Ed inspirando el punto dolorido debajo de su mandíbula. Debería ser extraño hacer esto cuando Ed no se ve afectado por su calor. Pero lo más extraño es que no lo es en absoluto, y que el propio Ed parece estar completamente a gusto.

"Me he estado preguntando por un tiempo", comienza Ed, aturdido contra su piel, "¿Por qué logras controlarte tanto? Muchos alfas no son así. Maldición, algunas betas tampoco".

"Fui criado por mi tía. Ella tenía un burdel". Roy se ríe, anticipando el movimiento hacia atrás de Ed por la sorpresa. "Estaba rodeado de muchos omegas. Después de un tiempo, te acostumbras a sus olores. "

Técnicamente, no había tenido otra opción. La pubertad había sido un infierno.

Ed se ríe, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza, luego su nariz se arruga de lleno.

"¿Qué? Roy pregunta, porque debe haber más.

"Es simplemente ... realmente extraño imaginarte como un adolescente", admite Ed, casi asustado, "apuesto que eras un nerd".

"Le dijo la sartén al cazo (6)", se ríe Roy, luego lo empuja, "Listo, terminamos. Aunque no lo creas, algunas veces tengo trabajo que hacer".

"Sí, sí", Ed agitó la mano pero se dirigió hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda abrirla, Roy se aclara la garganta.

"Fullmetal", grita, tosiendo suavemente en el puño, "probablemente deberías arreglarte el cabello antes de irte. "

La nariz de Havoc hace cosquillas cuando van a buscar algo de comer. Él mira de reojo a Roy.

"¿Tú y el pequeño jefe pelearon?" Él pregunta recelosamente.

Roy estudia sus rasgos. "¿Lo siento ?"

Havoc gira su dedo. "Estaba empapado en tu olor, más de lo habitual. Y tu también hueles como él".

"Teníamos un ligero desacuerdo sobre su actuación durante la última misión". Roy miente sin pestañear.

"Todavía te saca de quicio, ¿no?" Caos asiente sabiamente. "Adoro a este pequeño, pero ciertamente tiene una vida complicada".

"En efecto". Roy sonrió para sí mismo, encantado de que con su confiabilidad y sus ojos agudos, su equipo fuera ajeno a su arreglo con Edward. Él sospecha que Hawkeye puede haberlos descubierto, pero si es así, se ha abstenido de decir nada. No porque no hubiera tenido el derecho, sino porque podía ver la validez de la solución. Al menos, así es como Roy intenta justificarlo, justificar su buena voluntad para permitir terminar en la cama con Edward.

Entran en el comedor y las cabezas de varias personas sentadas no lejos de la puerta giran en su dirección, con las fosas nasales abiertas.

Roy levanta la barbilla, pavoneándose orgullosamente a través del desastre, muy consciente de las miradas, mientras mantiene una conversación amistosa con Havoc. Lo habían olido en Edward y no los había hecho retroceder. Pero ahora que sentían a Edward sobre él, se verían obligados a respetarlo. Las decisiones del omega siempre estuvieron por encima de las del alfa. Si el intercambio de olores era mutuo, era una señal clara de que sus posibilidades disminuían severamente.

No tiene tanto sentido como una marca, como una forma real de vínculo. Pero eso es todo lo que Roy tendrá. Por lo tanto, se permite estos breves momentos de triunfo.

Los labios de Edward se separaron, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, su cabello cayendo en cascada por su espalda, una cascada dorada en la luz difusa de la habitación. Está ubicado en el regazo de Roy, unidos de esta manera, balanceándose uno contra el otro, cara a cara, un halo de bocas y respiraciones de aire en el espacio entre ellos.

Es diferente de lo que suelen hacer, no solo buscando el orgasmo, sino conduciéndose mutuamente al borde de la locura.

Ed regresó del sur con nuevos rasguños en su automail y contusiones que cubrían su pecho, cambiando de un color púrpura intenso a un verde enfermizo. Esto preocupa a Roy como comandante y lo enfurece como su alfa, pensando que hay muchas cosas que le suceden a los Elrics durante sus viajes y que apenas escucha sobre ellos. Edward podría arrojarse a la garganta de un monstruo y Roy solo se llegaría a enterar horas después, a través de un telegrama, un obituario en estilo staccato.

Mayor Elric ha fallecido PARA. Devorado por un monstruo PARA. Todo es tu culpa PARA.

Sin embargo, Edward es la encarnación de lo que significa "sobrevivir", escapar de los ágiles dedos de la muerte. Cortaría la mitad del vientre de cualquier criatura que se atreva a devorarlo.

Sí, Edward es fuerte, pero en momentos como este también es sorprendentemente dócil.

Roy pone sus manos en la cabecera, sus brazos se envuelven debajo de las rodillas de Edward, doblándolas por la mitad, las uñas de Ed se apresuran en busca de un agarre sobre sus hombros sudorosos.

"Roy" Dice, porque así es como comenzó a llamarlo cuando están solos, y después de años de rangos e insultos, es más íntimo que cualquier beso.

Roy mete la cara en el cuello de Ed, oliéndolo, y luego comienza a chupar la piel suave, de una manera gentil pero cada vez más atrevida. Ed parece volverse loco, sin aliento y abrumado.

Roy muerde.

Es un pequeño bocado, temporal, el realidad parecía más un chupetón que otra cosa, se podría cubrir fácilmente. Pero lo lamenta tan pronto como lo hizo.

En sus brazos, la espalda de Ed se dobla. Salta, una, dos veces, su cuerpo tiembla de arriba abajo y eyacula sobre su propio vientre. Roy lucha por mantenerlo en marcha, sus músculos se tensan. Él empuja sus caderas, una, dos veces, en el espasmo del cuerpo de Edward, y allí, en este momento, la fricción es buena, es perfecta, solo toma una fracción de segundo para que la tensión se rompa, tómalo por sorpresa. Él también disfruta apretando los dientes para superarlo.

La sensación de fatiga es instantánea. Cuidadosamente, apoya a Ed contra el colchón, separando sus pieles mojadas, antes de acomodarse él mismo.

Durante unos minutos, permanecen en silencio, esperando calmarse.

Afuera está oscuro. La noche solo está iluminada por el reflejo que hacen las farolas de los gruesos copos de nieve difusos que han estado cayendo durante horas.

Después de un rato, Roy tiembla y levanta las mantas, enterrándose debajo mientras deja suficiente espacio para que Ed no pueda quejarse de que parece un capullo. Esta vez, sin embargo, no hay broma post-coital.

En cambio, Ed habla muy suavemente: "Me mordiste."

Roy se puso rígido y miró hacia la oscuridad.

"Yo... sí", admite, mortificado. "pero esa no era mi intención".

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

"No es realmente un vínculo". Le asegura Roy, manteniendo una voz firme, "así que no te preocupes, no dejará marca. Probablemente saldrá mañana. "

Las almohadas se arrugan cuando Ed se pone de lado y Roy casi puede sentir su mirada incrédula.

Por supuesto que Ed estaría molesto. Incluso por accidente, tratar de marcar a un compañero de calor era grave violación de la confianza. Roy no solo había roto su compromiso tácito, sino también varias normas culturales.

Espera que Edward lo golpee, o al menos que lo insulte y tire de todas las mantas a su lado de la cama. Pero nada de esto sucede.

En cambio, solo hay una inspiración tranquila, quizás un poco frágil, pero nada más que eso.

Una hora después, el calor de Ed ataca de nuevo y ya no hablan del mordisco otra vez.

En las siguientes semanas, el comportamiento de Ed cambió. Se vuelve aún más caprichoso que antes, a su vez impredecible y servil. Roy no puede identificar la razón. Esto no afecta a su relación, sino que el resto del equipo también se da cuenta de que Ed actuaba seco con ellos y, a veces, es francamente malo. Alphonse se queja de que, algunas veces, su hermano se encierra en su dormitorio o se va durante horas, aparentemente para largas caminatas de las que regresa aún más cansado y ciertamente no de mejor humor.

Roy se preocupa. Especialmente porque parece estar sufriendo la mayoría de los cambios de humor de Edward. Dicho esto, esto no es nada nuevo y nadie se molesta en comentarlo.

Sin embargo, Roy solo puede esperar que Ed se comporte en la presencia de extraños. Si se corriera la voz de que su omega se estaba volviendo demasiado difícil de manejar, se le sería difícil a Roy abogar por su caso nuevamente.

Con el calor de Ed acercándose, planea ponerle fin al asunto.

Entonces invita a Ed un poco antes de lo habitual, prepara una buena comida para que puedan hablar mientras cenan, como iguales y aún no influenciados por las feromonas de Edward.

Sin embargo, Roy debe haber calculado mal el momento, debe haber tenido un medio día que olvidó contar, ya que hasta el momento Ed había sido bastante regular con sus ciclos. Cuando el timbre suena una y otra vez va a abrir la puerta y encuentra a un Edward con las pupilas ya dilatadas y febriles.

"Oh", dijo Roy, comprobando mentalmente si ya había apagado la estufa. Al segundo siguiente, Edward se abalanza sobre él, arañando su camisa.

"Edward", dijo Roy, "Edward, cálmate. "

Ed hace un sonido frustrado y luego patea su bota izquierda contra la parte posterior de la rodilla de Roy, haciendo que se rinda debajo de él, cayendo al suelo. El impacto sacude a Roy, pero no tanto como el beso cuando Ed se mete los dedos en el pelo y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, mordiéndole los labios.

Mantiene la boca sobre Roy, comienza a agitar su cuerpo para quitarse la ropa de manera descuidada, lucha contra los botones y cierres, finalmente logra liberarse, despojándose de sus ropas y quedándose con su piel que irradia calor como un horno.

A pesar de que Roy sabía que debía controlarse, igualmente le sigue el juego. Sus pantalones comienzan a apretarse con cada centímetro de la desnudez de Ed. Se desabrocha los pantalones, solo para aliviar un poco de la tensión que tiene acumulada, pero Edward tiene otras ideas.

Ahora está completamente desnudo y empuja a Roy hasta que termina acostado de espaldas, planeando montarlo.

"La habitación, Ed", le recuerda Roy, pensando en la caja de lubricante que guarda allí, la caja que debe haber llenado tantas veces en solo nueve meses.

"Shhhh", Ed presiona dedos temblorosos contra sus labios, como si estuviera tratando de callar todas las objeciones en su interior, "Está bien, ya lo he hecho. No puedo esperar, no puedo, tienes que-"

Y de hecho, cuando Roy lo toca, su dedo penetra fácilmente, el cuerpo de Ed lo recibe impaciente, empalándose antes de retorcerse para liberarse, obviamente desesperado por más mientras desabrocha el botón de Roy...

"Ed" Roy todavía lo intenta, "Lo digo en serio, necesito ..."

Ed solo gime, agarra su abrigo abandonado y saca un condón que le arroja a Roy.

"Por favor", ruega. Roy no cree haberlo visto tan consumido por su calor.

Se apresura, no queriendo que las cosas empeoren aún más. Sin embargo, una vez más, Edward toma el control de la situación. En un movimiento suave, se sube sobre las rodillas de Roy, apoyándose contra su pecho para mantenerlo en el suelo, el otro brazo pasando entre sus muslos para guiarse y empalarse en la polla de Roy.

Se le escapa un gemido, nada más, una lenta exhalación hasta que está completamente adentro. Por un momento se detiene ahí, transfigurado por la felicidad. Finalmente, se endereza y se hunde repentinamente hasta el fondo, golpeándose.

Roy lo agarra por las caderas, dominando sus movimientos erráticos mientras Ed lo monta. Sin embargo, cuando Roy se sienta y comienza a pasar su boca húmeda contra su cuello, la excitación del omega aumenta frenéticamente.

"Solo muérdeme", suplica, presionándose hacia abajo aún más fuerte, "Vamos, ¿no me quieres?"

Roy se congela.

No era algo que había planeado, pero debería haberlo sospechado desde el principio. Pasar cuatro calores juntos, en especial cuando Ed nunca había estado con otro compañero, fue suficiente para desesperarlo por un vínculo. Sus instintos le decían que estaba en peligro de no encontrar a otra persona, por lo que quería la seguridad de cualquier opción disponible.

"No, Ed", Roy se niega firmemente, quitando la boca del cuello del niño y tratando de llamar su atención, "Sabes que no puedo". 

La reacción de Ed, por otro lado, es mucho más violenta de lo que podría haber esperado.

" Porque no ? Él gimió miserablemente, rascándose la piel de sus manos, y había lágrimas brillando entre sus pestañas. "¿Por qué nunca soy suficiente? Por favor, haré cualquier cosa, lo que sea, lo juro, solo ... "

Roy debe presionarlo contra el suelo para evitar que se lastime, sosteniendo sus muñecas y follándolo suavemente mientras el niño estaba en pánico.

Entonces Ed se queja y lloriquea hasta que sus sollozos vuelven a sonar como gemidos, hasta que se corre sin darse cuenta, hasta que Roy puede llevarlo al dormitorio y rezar por que el resto del calor fuera más fácil.

"Realmente me siento algo indispuesto", confiesa Roy a Hawkeye por teléfono por la mañana. Enrolla la cuerda alrededor de sus dedos en una maniobra nerviosa. "Creo que debería quedarme en casa hoy."

Por unos segundos no hay nada excepto el silencio que viene de ella.

"Espero que sepa lo que está haciendo, señor", articula lentamente.

Sin querer, la mirada de Roy cayó sobre el omega acurrucado en su cama, cansado y dormido después de su larga noche. El calor aún no se había estabilizado, sin embargo, Roy lo sabía. Tan pronto como Ed despertara, iban a comenzar de nuevo.

"Lo sé", dijo Roy, aún obligándose a mirar a otro lado. "No dejes que el equipo se relaje cuando no estoy cerca.

"Por supuesto", respondió ella con un suspiro, "nos vemos mañana, señor".

"Sí", Roy acepta. "Espero".

El día siguiente aún es temprano. Cuando Roy regresa del baño, encuentra a Edward sentado al borde de la cama.

Sus manos están levantadas detrás de su cabeza, atando su cabello en una coleta despeinada.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Roy pregunta, todavía un poco ebrio de sueño y hormonas, mientras se desliza de espaldas contra el colchón.

Ed solo sacude su cabeza, inclinándose hacia adelante para tomar sus cosas de la silla, cuidadosamente dobladas y colocadas aquí por Roy. Roy mira a Edward vestirse. El parpadea.

"Ya te vas", se da cuenta, aturdido.

Ed gruñe, dándole la razón. Es raro. Su calor aún no ha terminado, Roy todavía puede sentirlo en él.

"Todavía estás ..." Comienza, solo para ser cortado por Ed.

"Puedo manejarlo".

No está equivocado, por supuesto. Una vez que se han pasado los peores días de calor, y así lo hicieron el día anterior, es mucho más fácil que un omega pase los demás solo. El asunto es que Ed nunca había elegido irse tan temprano, a pesar de sus afirmaciones de tener que regresar a su investigación lo antes posible.

"¿Estás seguro?" Intenta Roy "puedo llamar a la oficina".

"No me uses como excusa para faltar al trabajo, Mustang", se queja Ed. Hay un indicio de su habitual gruñido, pero de alguna manera... no alcanza a serlo. Suena como forzado, como un facsímil del verdadero. 

"¿Entonces no quieres darte una ducha?" 

Ed permanece plantado como si la pregunta requiriera una consideración particularmente difícil.

"No", decide después de un rato, "No, todavía no. "

Roy frunce el ceño. "Ed, hueles a mí. Alguien podría ...

"Sé cómo volver al dormitorio sin ser notado", responde Ed, "y Al no puede olerlo de todos modos, así que eso. No te preocupes".

Pero Roy debería estar preocupado, preocupado de que alguien se dé cuenta porque las mentiras no aguantarían. En cambio, sus instintos se rebelaron ante la idea de soltar el omega cuando aún no era el momento. Sin embargo, Roy domina su deseo.

"Entonces déjame llevarte a casa", le ofrece, poniéndose de pie y alejándose de la cama.

"Creo que encontraré el camino", replica Ed sin protestar más que eso.

Sus botas todavía están en el pasillo, donde se las quitó apresuradamente, pero Roy las empujó a un lado para no tropezar en su camino hacia la cocina cuando fue a Ed a comer algo. Ahora Ed empuja sus pies dentro, con calcetines que no coinciden, y un pequeño dedo desnudo que sobresale de un agujero, hasta que nuevamente el pie está cubierto por el cuero resistente.

Cuando se está levantando del suelo, Roy ya ha quitado el abrigo rojo del gancho del perchero y se lo da a Ed para que se apresure. Por un segundo, Ed lo mira fijamente, como si estuviera sorprendido de que todavía estuviera allí, pero luego lucha por meter los brazos en las mangas.

Luego está listo para irse, para pasar por la puerta como lo ha hecho muchas veces, sin mirar atrás realmente, pero de todos modos regresa siempre. Sin embargo se aleja de Roy, lo suficiente para aún poder tocarlo.

Sin embargo, no se tocan, y ciertamente no se besan. Los besos son para cuando Roy hace algo increíblemente bueno en la cama. Los besos son para cuando Ed grita tan fuerte que Roy no puede pensar en otra forma de silenciarlo. Los besos están hechos para el calor.

"Avísame cuando tengas una misión para mí o algo así", le dice Ed y también es extraño. Solo acordaron no permitir que su arreglo entrara a la oficina, pero a su vez dejaban de lado el hablar del trabajo cuando estaban solos los dos.

"Claro", dijo Roy, temblando un poco, maldiciéndose por no ponerse la bata.

"Está bien, bueno ..." Ed se da vuelta para abrir la puerta y sale hacia la mañana. Roy mira hacia el cielo sobrecargado. El verano se acerca pronto, pero a mediados de mayo hace demasiado frío. Cuando mira hacia abajo, Ed ya ha pasado la puerta, dejándola medio cerrada detrás de él.

Después de un rato, Roy da un paso atrás y cierra la puerta.

Se sintió como un adiós definitivo.

Cuando Roy vuelve a trabajar ese día, Hawkeye se ve realmente sorprendida de verlo.

"¿Se siente mejor, señor?" Preguntó Falman cortésmente.

"Yo ... sí", responde Roy, olvidando el hecho de que tuvo que frotarse la piel salvajemente en sus intentos de buscar cualquier evidencia de su cuerpo, "Gracias".

"Entonces no tendrás que tomártelo con calma hoy", dijo Hawkeye con una voz que parecía amable y amenazadora mientras seguía siendo neutral, "Tu trabajo se ha acumulado. Es normal, teniendo en cuenta que has estado pidiendo días por enfermedad últimamente".

Roy le da su sonrisa más elegante. "El estrés me debe estar pasando la cuenta".

"Eso, o cualquier otro pasatiempo agotador que tengas que practicar", ella replica, y se va antes de que él pueda adivinar si se refiere a su hábito de coquetear o específicamente hacia su costumbre de dejar a Edward Elric completamente depravado.

Luego suspira en silencio y va a sentarse detrás de su escritorio, con la silla crujiendo bajo su peso, antes de centrar su atención en la pila de papeles ya instalados frente a él. Sin embargo, las estrechas letras negras son algo decepcionantes, teniendo en cuenta que había planeado pasar el día apenas saliendo de su cama, pintando arabescos sin sentido en la piel de Ed con la punta de los dedos.

"Imagina una matriz" le dijo Ed una de las veces que Roy aprendió sobre cómo funcionaba la alquimia del niño, "Deja que todo tu cuerpo se convierta en esa matriz y cuando aplaudes, cierras el circulo. Solo tienes que diseñar lo que quieres que haga".

Y después había rodado hacia Roy y devorado el interior de su boca.

En esos momentos, Ed siempre había parecido juguetón, pero profesional. Nunca había dejado que los efectos secundarios del calor empañen lo mejor de sí mismo, nunca le exigió nada a Roy. Esta vez fue diferente, sin embargo. Las líneas entre ellos habían sido borrosas y Roy realmente no sabía cómo manejar la situación. Ahora, con su mente un poco más clara pero aún bastante confundida, está tratando de entender el comportamiento frío y caliente de Edward en los últimos días.

Como alfa, Madame Christmas siempre había perfumado a sus hijas para protegerlas, para recordarles a sus clientes que todavía tenían límites. Roy recuerda una conversación que tuvo con ella cuando era más un niño que un hombre, y que ella le había explicado lo importante que era en estos asuntos mantener las cosas estrictamente profesionales.

"Algunos omegas, o algunas personas en general", admitió, "se están confundiendo. Para ellos, el sexo significa amor y el amor requiere un vínculo. Y si no pueden tener el enlace, están aún más confundidos. Realmente no podemos culparlos, a pesar de todo".

Entonces Roy, joven e ignorante, preguntó: "¿Por qué no?

"Usa tu cabeza", dijo, señalando con uno de sus largos cigarrillos "cada vez que tienen relaciones sexuales, sus instintos les dicen que pueden concebir. Por lo tanto, deben asegurarse de tener un alfa que se quede con ellos y los cuide. Si no tienen uno, reduce en gran medida sus posibilidades de supervivencia, y también la de sus descendientes. "

Roy nunca había pensado demasiado en cosas como esta antes, pero ahora se preguntaba si algo similar estaba sucediendo ahora. Tal vez debería hablarlo con Edward para que puedan discutirlo, encontrar una solución.

Sin embargo, es difícil encontrar una oportunidad. Ed ya no está tanto en la oficina como un tiempo atrás, va mucho más a misiones y no se molesta en enviar informes. Hay días en que Roy sabe que está bien solo porque tiene quejas sobre edificios demolidos y ciudades asaltadas.

Pero es algo bueno, trata Roy de convencerse a si mismo. Lo más probable es que signifique que Edward está más concentrado en su búsqueda, que él y Alphonse han encontrado nuevas pistas y que están demasiado ocupados para regresar a East City.

"Deberían volver pronto", le dijo Hawkeye un día mientras le entregaba a Roy un montón de archivos.

"¿Perdón?" Roy la mira con una expresión hastiada. "No veo a quién te refieres".

"Los Elrics", dice ella, y cualquiera diría que sonaba exasperada.

"Sí, creo que su regreso está programado para uno de estos días" respondió casualmente, volviendo a sus papeles.

"Mañana, exactamente", asiente con la cabeza como si supiera que él sabe. Que sin duda es el caso.

Pero, de nuevo, a el siempre le encantó jugar con fuego.

Mañana es hoy y Ed está de vuelta en la ciudad. Roy espera a que aparezca. Pero no lo hace, simplemente devuelve su informe después de varias horas a través del buzón. Entonces, cuando Roy lo encuentra a la mañana siguiente, se da cuenta de que se verá obligado a llamar oficialmente a Fullmetal para que venga.

"Hola", saluda Roy.

Las manos de Ed están metidas en sus bolsillos, "¿Tienes una misión para mí?"

Roy parpadea, sorprendido por la reacción hosca, la mirada y el tono plano. Hay algo más que lo confunde, algo-

"Deberías quedarte en la ciudad por un tiempo", insinúa porque la próxima semana el calor de Ed iba a llegar.

"Sí, hablando de eso" Ed quita rasguña el piso con sus pies "Creo que ya no deberíamos estar haciendo esto". 

Roy hace una pausa. "¿Perdón?"

"Se ha vuelto algo problemático" los hombros de Ed se encogen, "Así que eso. Ya no más."

Roy debe luchar contra el instinto de objetar con vehemencia esta revelación repentina. Después de todo, Ed fue el que comenzó toda la historia, Ed sería el que la terminara. Estaba claro desde el principio. Roy no tenía nada que decir en todo esto. No estaban relacionados, después de todo.

Entonces Roy solo muerde el interior de sus mejillas hasta que siente el sabor de la sangre.

"Muy bien", asiente. "Todavía deberías quedarte en la ciudad. La primera vez solo después de un compañero de calor tiende a ser mucho más intenso. ¿A menos que tengas a alguien más en mente?"

Su corazón se rebeló de inmediato ante el pensamiento, la idea de que Edward tomara a alguien más como amante. Pero no. Roy nunca había sido su amante. Solo una forma de hacer más soportable el calor.

"Hmm, no" Ed se sonroja furiosamente y su mirada está fija en el suelo, "Creo que puedo manejarlo. "

Fue un alivio rápido seguido de una ola de vergüenza.

"Bien" dijo Roy, "Por cualquier cosa, repórtame una vez que te sientas mejor".

Hay una pausa porque está esperando que Edward diga algo. Él no dice nada.

"Puedes irte, Fullmetal. "

Solo más tarde ese día, cuando Roy está en casa y se quita el uniforme, se da cuenta de lo que estuvo mal durante el encuentro.

Antes de la misión, Roy le había prestado a Ed un juego extra de ropa, camisas de algodón gastadas y suéteres de lana, prendas que olían a él, a su casa y a su chimenea.

Sin embargo, Ed no llevaba su aroma. Olía como las bibliotecas, los caminos polvorientos y a ese tierno olor que era común a todos los jóvenes omegas, dulce y seductor, incluso fuera de su calor.

El aroma de Ed lo había marcado como una página en blanco, sin alfa, nada. Ni siquiera tenía el olor familiar de Alphonse para protegerlo porque Alphonse no olía a nada en primer lugar.

Edward estaba tan asqueado por la forma en que su relación había cambiado que decidió purgar el último recuerdo de Roy de su cuerpo. Ya no había olor, ni marca. Ed no era más que su subordinado.

Roy duerme intermitentemente esa noche, en su cama que no podría haber parecido tan vacía después de haberla compartido varias veces. En sus sábanas que lavó hace tres días y que nunca volverá a llevar la esencia de Ed en ellas.

(1) Para los que no estén familiarizados con el término, los convencionalismos sociales o normas sociales son un conjunto de actitudes y normas que se basan en la repetición frecuente de un determinado comportamiento. Estos son aceptados por la sociedad como la forma correcta de actuar, y se toman como una especie de deber. Un ejemplo sería decir "por favor" y "gracias". Si no los dices no pasa nada, pero la gente lo toma como mala educación.

(2)Bueno, supongo que entienden a qué tipo de compañera se refiere. Si no es así, por favor no sigas leyendo, eres demasiado inocente para esto.

(3)No es que lo esté despidiendo de su oficio, que conste. Lo está sacando de su oficina. La verdad no se mucho de la terminología que se utiliza en el ejército hispano hablante. Perdón :(

(4) y (5) Son compuestos químicos. El primero se abrevia como DAMN (Maldito) y el segundo como DEAD (muerte, muere, etc.). No se si el autor simplemente quería decir compuestos químicos con nombres largos o si pretendía hacer un juego de palabras con ellos...

(6)La expresión que usó el autor es "Pot, kettle" Si se traduce literalmente significa "Olla, tetera". No entendí muy bien cuál era la intención de ese diálogo originalmente, pero de acuerdo a la situación y a la traducción literal de las palabras lo tomé como que era un dicho que se dice en los países hispano hablantes: "le dijo la sartén al cazo". Popularmente se usa cuando una persona con cierto defecto se lo echa en cara a otra que también lo tiene.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hot as a fever, rattling bones  
I could just taste it, taste it  
If it's not forever, if it's just tonight  
Oh, it's still the greatest, the greatest, the greatest"

(Canción: Sex on fire, de Kings of the Leon)

Ocho días de Edward sin mostrar su cara, ocho días de Roy preservando su dignidad, negándose a mostrar su humillación, su indignación, su vergüenza. Es mucho más pensar que fue menospreciado y rechazado y que eso dio un golpe pequeño en su ego, como un rayón en la pintura de un auto.

Pero en realidad se sentía como si el auto se hubiera destrozado, como si alguien hubiera tomado el volante y chocado contra un árbol, con Roy en el asiento del pasajero, sin habla e indefenso. Y duele, porque cuando pensó en las cosas que temía perder, él no estaba entre ellas. Ed no estaba entre ellas. Y ahora sí.

Al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, él está entre las cosas que Roy no puede tener. Como siempre ha sido y como debería ser.

"¿Quiere almorzar, jefe?" Pregunta Havoc, ya sacando un cigarrillo del paquete en el bolsillo de su chaqueta."Breda dice que invita si no puede poner tres hot dogs enteros en su boca".

Breda ganaría la apuesta, Havoc perdería y lamentaría la pérdida de su dinero ganado con tanto esfuerzo, Fuery se reiría tanto que le saldría agua por la nariz y Falman lo vería todo con una sonrisa rígida, aunque algo indulgente.

Roy, sin embargo, Roy ni siquiera probaría la comida y sus travesuras le recordarían a Ed derramando café en sus sábanas sin siquiera disculparse.

"Gracias, teniente", dice Roy, "pero es mejor que termine estos papeles".

Havoc le da una mirada de estupefacción, pero continúa con un encogimiento de hombros descuidado. "Bien por mí", dice, metiéndose el cigarrillo en la esquina de la boca antes de girarlo un poco, "Te traeré un sándwich, entonces".

"¿De pavo?" Preguntó Roy.

"Sándwich de pavo será" Havoc asiente suavemente y chasquea la lengua. "Hasta luego, jefe".

Roy se dedica a sus papeles, su trabajo, su carrera. Él tiene planes. Necesita ir a algún lugar de la vida. No tiene sentido lamentarse por lo que pudo haber sucedido. Los sueños son para niños y ancianos. Roy no es uno de ellos.

Su bolígrafo se rasca contra el papel y sus ojos se obligan a descifrar las letras pequeñas, pero no puede evitar mirar en la dirección del reloj sobre la puerta, poniéndose cada vez más nervioso con cada minuto que pasa y siendo dolorosamente consiente de la razón.

Debido a que los alfas no tienen ciclos, tienden a coincidir con los de sus parejas. Ahora los instintos de Roy le dicen que tiene que estar con su omega.

Sin embargo, no existe tal persona. Ahora solo es Fullmetal, el que cortó todos los lazos de ese tipo entre ellos.

Pero estaría bien. Pronto, Roy se acostumbraría a estar sin pareja otra vez y sería como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sin embargo, el mundo se torna en una especie de deja vú macabro, cuando la puerta de su oficina de repente se abre y Alphonse Elric entra corriendo a la habitación.

"Algo está mal con mi hermano", anuncia, con pánico en su voz, incluso más que cuando Ed había tomado una sobredosis accidental hace unos meses.

Roy está de pie y lo sigue afuera en una fracción de segundo, vagamente agradecido por el vacío de la oficina de campo porque nadie puede presenciar su gran agitación.

"¿Tomó bloqueadores otra vez?" Pregunta, porque si Ed realmente no hubiera encontrado otro alfa, sería la explicación más plausible.

"No, no creo. "A pesar de su tamaño, Alphonse casi tiene que correr para mantener el ritmo cuando salen de la sede. "Pero él está realmente fuera de sí y... solamente dice tu nombre."

El retiro (1), entonces. Demonios, Roy debería haber esperado eso, especialmente con las reacciones violentas de Ed de la última vez. No era como si pudiera haber obligado al adolescente a mantenerlo como compañero para evitar esto.

En su singular determinación de llegar a Ed lo más rápido posible, casi olvida que no tiene idea de a dónde ir. Como siempre, Alphonse resulta ser extremadamente confiable, incluso ante presión.

"Nos quedamos en el Hotel Brezo (2)" Dice, antes de girar abruptamente a la izquierda en la esquina y agregar vergonzosamente: "Ya no se nos permite quedarnos en otro hotel para omegas después de lo de la otra vez..."

Roy solo asiente secamente y acelera de nuevo. Él sabe dónde está ubicado el hotel y no está lejos, aunque le parece que lleva una eternidad llegar allí.

Avanzan en silencio, excepto por los ruidos huecos de la armadura de Al y la sangre que zumba fuertemente en los oídos de Roy. Sin embargo, no estaba lo suficientemente distraído como para no sentir la mirada del niño.

"Escúpelo" Gruñe, demasiado impaciente para preocuparse por modales y otras cosas sin importancia. Sin embargo, Alphonse permanece en silencio por unos momentos.

"Eras el compañero de calor de mi hermano, ¿no?" Pregunta tranquilamente. "Nunca me lo dijo, pero tendría sentido. No elegiría a alguien en quien no confiara".

"Eso no es- no se trataba de eso" Objeta Roy, sintiendo el calor acumularse en su nuca al ser confrontado tan directamente al respecto.

Alphonse solo murmulla, pensativo, pero Roy ya no está prestando atención porque ve el hotel un poco más adelante.

Dándole sentido a su nombre, el pequeño jardín de la entrada estaba lleno de brezos blancos y lavandas, su aroma embriagador llevado por el pesado aire de verano. Tal vez sea solo su imaginación, pero Roy siente que a pesar de eso, todavía puede distinguir el aroma de Edward desde abajo.

Cuando entran, nadie viene a detenerlos esta vez.

"Está a la derecha", le informa Alphonse. "Habitación 12. Tuve que cerrar la puerta."

Él revela una llave que debe haber mantenido firmemente en un puño apretado todo el camino. Roy lo toma como si ella le prometiera la apertura de un cofre del tesoro. En cierto modo, lo es. Lo empuja dentro de la cerradura, lo gira bruscamente, apenas espera escucharlo hacer clic antes de empujar la puerta con una mano y entrar.

El olor de Ed lo golpea como una pared, una pared cálida y acogedora, y fue tan embriagador que necesitó un momento para recuperar sus sentidos. Cuando lo hace, lo primero que ve es a Edward, medio desnudo y febril, levantándose de la cama a otro lado de la habitación y avanzando hacia él con pasos tambaleantes.

Es tan débil como un gatito y no parece importarle. Se arroja a los brazos abiertos de Roy y comienza a frotarse contra él, obviamente tratando de mezclar sus olores.

"Roy" Susurra entre confusión e incredulidad, voz ronca, "Roy, estás aquí, estás aquí, pensé que no me querías, pensé-"

"Shh, shh" Roy lo calma, arrodillándose para agarrar a Ed y llevarlo a la cama. "Todo está bien. Estoy aquí ahora. Todo estará bien."

"Yo, um, creo que me voy a ir..." Anuncia Alphonse desde el umbral antes de desaparecer, cerrando abruptamente la puerta. Roy piensa que los hermanos Elrics son muy afortunados de tenerse el uno al otro.

Sin embargo, Edward ni siquiera reacciona al anuncio de su hermano o al sonido de la puerta, lo que en sí mismo es muy revelador. En cambio, mantiene sus brazos fuertemente envueltos alrededor del cuello de Roy, negándose a soltarlo, incluso cuando está acostado sobre el colchón nuevamente.

"Edward", dice Roy, queriendo liberarse suavemente, aunque tampoco quería perder el contacto. "Dame un segundo. "

Pero Ed niega con la cabeza, una extraña mezcla de debilidad y vehemencia.

"No te vayas" Susurra como un disco rayado, surcos de lágrimas secas en su cara. "Por favor no te vayas, por favor no te vayas, por favor- "

Esta letanía es como un cubo de agua fría arrojado a la cara de Roy. Hay algo intrínsecamente (3) extraño al ver al Alquimista de Acero rogándole a alguien de esta manera. Mientras que al mismo tiempo hace el efecto de una barra de dinamita en sus entrañas.

Cuando los síntomas empeoraron, Ed podría haber ido a buscar otro alfa. Muchos habrían estado dispuestos. Tal vez lo había intentado y por eso Alphonse se había visto obligado a cerrar la puerta. O tal vez lo que dijo el chico era cierto, que Edward confiaba en Roy, que lo llamó por su nombre, que lo quería.

Tal vez esto estaba destinado a suceder desde el principio.

Roy pone dos dedos debajo de la barbilla de Ed y Ed sigue fácilmente el movimiento hasta que su rostro se volvió hacia Roy, y luego Roy se inclina y lo besa tan profundamente que cuando intenta sacar los dedos de Edward de su cuello, se despliegan solos, como flores lunares en la noche (4).

Ed tiembla de deseo en la boca y ya se está arrancando los pantalones, sus labios nunca dejan los de Roy. Y, aceptando lo inevitable, dándole la bienvenida, probándolo, Roy comienza a deshacerse de su propio uniforme, desprendiendo los numerosos botones y broches, extrayéndose de su chaqueta y pasándose la camiseta por la cabeza para desordenar su cabello.

Él no es un coronel aquí, ni el oficial al mando de Ed. Él está allí por elección, por el destino y el deber, por algo que no puede ser verdaderamente nombrado.

Edward se encuentra nuevamente sobre sus manos y rodillas, como en su primera vez, excepto que él es más experimentado y más lascivo que antes. Como la última vez, está listo, lo suficientemente húmedo como para que no haya necesidad de más lubricante, solo este punto de fricción estará allí y los dejará a ambos sin aliento.

Roy es invadido por la imagen mental de Ed retorciéndose en su cama, besando sus dedos furiosamente para abrir, gritando el nombre de Roy, mientras Alphonse estaba sentada al otro lado de la puerta escuchando y esperando. No era difícil imaginar lo que había llevado al niño a tomar medidas drásticas y buscar ayuda.

Edward estaría terriblemente avergonzado cuando se diera cuenta de lo que había revelado sobre sí mismo, pero Roy no pudo evitar estar satisfecho.

Técnicamente, Edward era el jefe de la familia, ya que el estado de su hermano aún no había sido revelado, por lo que su relación no era ilícita en ese sentido. Significa, sin embargo, que Alphonse sabe acerca de su relación y que en realidad parecía aprobarla. Fue como recibir una bendición por algo que Roy había tratado firmemente de convencerse de que era una mala idea.

No pierde más tiempo, simplemente hunde los dedos en los nudos del cabello de Ed, inclinando la cabeza para que quede expuesto el cuello. Su otra mano está en la cadera del omega. Roy se alinea y empuja hacia adelante, simultáneamente tirando del cuero cabelludo de Ed.

Ed da un pequeño y agudo gemido, abrumado al descubrir que aún no era suficiente. No es realmente sorprendente. A juzgar por el estado en el que Roy lo encontró, su calor debió haber aterrizado hace unas horas y ahora probablemente estaba al borde.

No solo necesita un alfa. Necesita un polvo duro. Y Roy está más que feliz de darle uno.

No necesitan encontrar un ritmo. El sexo en realidad puede ser un baile sensual, con dos parejas que anticipan sus movimientos, retorciéndose y ondulando para encontrarse mejor. Pero Roy descubrió que entre ellos, siempre se trata más de una fuerza imparable y objetos inmutables. Es un enigma bastante paradójico.

Ed se aferra al colchón, ayudándose a sí mismo a mantenerse en su lugar, todo su cuerpo tiembla por el esfuerzo, mientras Roy se acurruca en él desde atrás, una y otra vez, inclinando las caderas en ese ángulo que hace que Ed suplique por más.

Envuelve su mano alrededor del cuello de Ed y lo empuja, lo mantiene en posición, mucho más dominante de lo que se había atrevido a ser antes, siempre preocupado por lastimar el orgullo de Edward e ir más allá de sus límites. .

Ahora, sin embargo, Edward araña las sábanas y se muerde débilmente el puño para contener su interminable gemido, pero ya se está acercando al borde, con espasmos que sacuden su cuerpo contra el de Roy y se inclina hacia atrás.

Roy sabe que todavía no es suficiente. Este es otro efecto de la retirada, el que el orgasmo no parece suficiente para ralentizar su frenesí. Sin embargo, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Edward pronto se calmaría, quizás con la ayuda de algunos sedantes para detener la ola de calor, pero por la mañana habría vuelto a la normalidad.

Eso es lo que dice el conocimiento y la lógica de Roy. Sin embargo, sus instintos rugen y le ordenan que le dé a su omega lo que quiere, lo que se merece. Sus instintos le dicen que muerda.

Da la vuelta a Ed, lo baja, lo cubre con su cuerpo. Mantiene las piernas abiertas, marcando la espalda sudorosa de Roy con líneas rojas impunemente.

La piel en el cuello de Ed, húmeda por el sudor frío, un sabor a sal y promesa, que Roy siempre recordará. Él mete sus dientes en el tendón tenso, más profundo de lo estrictamente necesario, y Ed se queda en su lugar, sin aliento, como un pequeño animal entre las fauces de un depredador.

Sin embargo, confiaba en él, confianza para no romperle el cuello y devorarlo.

"Oh, sí", gimió Ed, aferrándose al pelo del cuello de Roy con los dedos mientras comienza a lamer la herida, mientras sus caderas se mueven frenéticamente. "Sí".

El orgullo de Roy se hincha.

Su omega, una criatura magnífica, increíble y extraordinaria, lo desea, lo desea tanto que prefería morir de hambre en lugar de buscar otro alfa, lo quería desde el principio en lugar de otra persona. 

Llegó al orgasmo con el fuerte sabor de la sangre en la lengua.

Luego, cuando terminan y Roy puede pensar con más coherencia, se para en el baño y se salpica agua fría en la cara que mira de vuelta desde el espejo salpicada, muda, y pálida.

Hay un botiquín de primeros auxilios en el armario y lo saca, abre la tapa, aliviado al encontrar una botella de alcohol isopropílico y un poco de pomada. La boca humana estaba llena de bacterias, por lo que sería mejor desinfectar y tratar la herida con cuidado.

Pensar en el lado práctico hace que sea un poco más fácil ignorar la realidad por un poco más de tiempo. El hecho de que forzó una marca de enlace a alguien que no pudo dar su consentimiento.

Cuando regresa a la habitación, Edward ya está despierto también, acostado de espaldas y mirando hacia el techo. Todavía está desnudo, las sábanas envueltas alrededor de sus caderas, y está sutilmente agitado, sin duda bajo la influencia del calor persistente. Su mano carnosa toca la marca.

Roy traga saliva.

Después de un rato, decide moverse y camina hacia la cama, sentándose pesadamente en la esquina del colchón.

"Aquí" Dijo, vertiendo agua en un vaso de la jarra en la mesa de noche y entregándosela a Ed, "Deberías tomar algo".

Detrás de él, puede sentir que Edward se endereza y se sienta, aceptando el vaso sin decir una palabra, seguido por el sonido que hace mientras traga una gran cantidad de agua.

Roy juega con las bisagras en la cubierta del kit, haciéndolas chirrear. Finalmente, desenrosca la tapa de la botella de alcohol y empapa una bola de algodón con ella.

"Ven aquí, por favor" Le solicita, volviéndose para poder alcanzar a Edward, "Necesito desinfectar la herida".

Ed obedece, pero Roy no lo mira a los ojos, mira con una mirada ausente el hueco de su cuello. La piel está enrojecida y hay una herida, la marca de los dientes de Roy es claramente visible. Formaría una cicatriz y siempre les recordaría lo que había sucedido.

Roy titubea y se da vuelta.

"Edward, lo siento mucho" Comienza, empujando su rostro entre las manos, abrumado por la vergüenza. "No sé ... no sé lo que me pasó. Nunca debería haber-"

Pero luego, de repente, Ed está sobre él, colgando de su espalda, apretando los dientes en la unión entre su hombro y su cuello.

Roy se sobresalta y grita. No había esperado que doliera tanto, no había esperado-

"Listo" Dice Ed, sonando algo orgulloso de sí mismo, pasando la lengua por la herida levemente sangrante. "Ahora es mutuo".

Roy tiene que salir de su control para girar correctamente, y cuando lo hace, mira fijamente a Edward.

Su propia mirada es clara, no parece estar afectado por ninguna de las hormonas que todavía tenían que atravesar su sistema nervioso, y una pequeña sonrisa se atreve a jugar en sus labios.

Roy está confundido.

"¿Tú... tú...?" Tartamudea, su cerebro ni siquiera puede ver lo que acaba de suceder.

Ed pone los ojos en blanco. "Desde hace meses" Suspira. "En serio, ¿qué tan lento eres?"

Pero cuando Roy se contenta con mirarlo sin creer en sus ojos, un velo de duda oscurece su rostro y baja la cabeza, "¿A menos que no quisieras...?" 

Hay un toque de pánico en su voz al final, como si él hubiera sido el que había actuado apresuradamente y sin permiso, como si hubiera forzado a Roy.

"¿Hay tiempo para cambiarlo?" Él tartamudea. "Yo ... ¡encontraré algo, te lo prometo! Solo pensé, pensé que tú..."

Casi provoca otro ataque de ansiedad y obliga a Roy a reaccionar.

"Shh, Edward" Susurra, tocando suavemente la frente del niño, quitando una mecha de su rostro. "Todo está bien". 

Los ojos dorados de Ed se clavan en Roy, sus pupilas tan grandes como un agujero, sus labios sin sangre. Parece querer creerlo pero sin tener éxito. Y cómo podía él, después de este confuso pasaje de calor y frío que involuntariamente jugaban el uno con el otro, ninguno de ellos sabía si eran deseados y se convenció de lo contrario. Habían hecho esto para preservarse, pero debido a eso también se habían lastimado.

"Me decía a mí mismo... era egoísta de mi parte" Admite Roy. "Pensar que podrías quererme".

"Yo..." Ed cierra la boca y la abre de nuevo. "¿Por qué no te querría?"

"Soy mucho mayor" Le recuerda Roy suavemente. "U un soldado. Sobre todo, un asesino. Tú... tenías mejores opciones."

Ed solo sacude la cabeza.

"Sé lo que estoy haciendo" Insiste. "y lo he pensado bien."

"Los genios todavía tienen derecho a cometer errores" Señala Roy, lo que ambos saben demasiado bien.

La nariz de Ed se arruga un poco.

"No es alquimia" Dice entre dientes. "No es ciencia. Esto es-"

Y se detiene, se muerde la lengua cuando estuvo a punto de admitirlo.

"Ni siquiera me conoces" Roy le dice, sin entender por qué está tratando desesperadamente de destruirse.

Ed lo mira fijamente. "La mayoría de la gente se une con menos que eso."

"Ninguno de nosotros ha sido la mayoría de la gente".

"Escucha, si no me quieres, dilo, mierda " Escupe Ed, apartando la mano, girando hacia atrás solo para enredarse cada vez más en las sábanas. "Me ahorrarías un montón de vergüenza, imbécil, así que no intentes endulzarlo.."

Se ahoga con sus palabras, con la garganta apretada, y lucha contra las sábanas, luchando por liberarse en lugar de tener que mirar a Roy.

Y esa debe ser la razón por la que rompió su arreglo antes, por lo que pensó que era necesario controlar su calor solo nuevamente. Edward Elric no podía soportar ser un peso muerto, no podía permitirse depender de alguien que no lo quisiera a cambio.

No importa cuánto haya afirmado que no era alquimia, era evidente que aplicaba los fundamentos del intercambio equivalentes a su relación, pensando que solo funcionaría si ambos obtuvieran algo similar.

Como si lo que fuera que tenían fuera algo cuantificable.

Entonces Roy se acerca y lo aprieta contra su pecho en un fuerte abrazo, deteniendo sus pobres intentos de escapar.

"Te quiero" Admite con dureza, la confesión es extrañamente liberadora. "Yo... te quiero". 

Lo había vigilado por la noche, enumerando todas las razones por las cuales su fantasía era una mala idea, excepto que su fantasía tenía sus propia su propia agenda y no se aplacaría.

"Entonces" Dice. "Me sentiré verdaderamente honrado... si me quisieras."

Porque al final, la decisión del omega siempre superaba la del alfa.

"Yo..." Ed se ve bastante desconcertado por el cambio de perspectiva. "¡Eso es lo que dije desde el principio, bastardo!"

Roy se ríe. "Sólo quería estar seguro. Tenemos mucho que planear. Están nuestros superiores y cómo vamos a contarle a la gente las novedades. Puede que tu hermano ya lo sepa, pero no todos serán tan abiertos. Además-"

"Um" Ed tragó saliva nervioso. "¿Podemos... podemos hablar de eso más tarde?" Y sus caderas están tratando desesperadamente de moverse contra el muslo de Roy, su emoción despertando ante su obvia proximidad.

Roy debería insistir, realmente tienen que hablar de eso ahora, pero en realidad no tiene sentido hacerlo, considerando que Ed ni siquiera escucharía. Sin mencionar que Roy ya no puede concentrarse, centrado en el hecho de que su omega quiere ser reclamado nuevamente.

Su omega. Su omega. Finalmente, la fantasía la fantasía que había avanzado de puntillas lo golpeó con toda su fuerza en la cara.

Él y Edward estaban relacionados ahora. Después de un camino laberíntico e imprevisto, se habían encontrado el uno al otro. Ya no eran socios en celo ahora. Eran una entidad.

Roy agarra a Edward por debajo de los muslos y lo golpea debajo de él, presionándolo contra el colchón, apretando tiernamente los dientes en el lugar exacto donde se encuentra la marca. El sabor amargo del desinfectante es abrumador. El pulso de Edward está debajo de su lengua, rápido, ardiente y vivo.

Siempre pueden continuar la conversación mañana.

Tras su salida precipitada de la sede el día anterior, Alphonse aparentemente había regresado para disculparse por la ausencia de Roy sin dar detalles. Vagamente encantado, Roy se permite pensar que nadie le hará preguntas agudas.

Rechina su collar para asegurarse de que cubre toda la evidencia y actúa como si nada fuera de lo común hubiera sucedido.

Su paz, por supuesto, es de corta duración.

Él y Edward habían salido del hotel temprano por la mañana para encontrar ropa limpia que no oliera a sexo, y acordaron reunirse más tarde para tener una conversación adecuada. No debería ser una sorpresa ver que Fullmetal había malinterpretado deliberadamente su acuerdo.

Edward se pavoneó por los pasillos, vestido con nada más que sus pantalones de cuero y un largo top negro. Se podría pensar que olvidó su abrigo rojo debido al calor sofocante, pero la forma en que sigue agitando el cuello sugiere algo más.

En la piel dorada de su cuello, allí para que todos puedan verlo, extiende la marca de mordida fresca que se corresponde perfectamente con el tamaño de los dientes de Roy Mustang.

Es demasiado fingir que nada está mal.

Roy está de pie en la oficina interior cuando Ed entra y tiene el dudoso placer de presenciar las primeras reacciones de su equipo en persona.

Los ojos de Fuery se abren detrás de sus anteojos, Breda se echa a reír sin creerlo, Falman revuelve tanto un montón de papeles que eventualmente los suelta, y Havoc cae de su silla. Hawkeye se da vuelta y le da a Roy una mirada severa.

"Esto... ¿Es esto todavía solo para aparentar?" Havoc preguntó débilmente después de arrastrarse por debajo de su escritorio.

"No" Ed mueve su cabello hacia atrás. "¿Algún problema?"

"Hermano mayor..." Alphonse suspira exasperado. Los omegas recientemente vinculados tendían a gritarlo por todos los tejados. En vista del hecho de que Edward siempre había tenido una tendencia a presumir, no había duda de que Al ya se había enfrentado a muchas insinuaciones.

"Estaba seguro de que esto pasaría" Dice Breda con una sonrisa burlona. "Totalmente"

"No, eso no es cierto" Dice Fuery. "Dijiste que nadie sería lo suficientemente alfa para alguien como Ed".

Después de este momento de comprensión, todos se vuelven hacia Roy, con una especie de nueva admiración en sus ojos.

Y este es el momento de Roy para regodearse porque él es muy consciente de lo difícil que es Edward. No es que hubiera atrapado tanto a Ed como lo había empujado a sus brazos contra sus expectativas.

Después de unos momentos, tocaron a la puerta. Una mujer de uniforme entró, inmediatamente dirigiéndose a Roy con una mirada seria.

"Coronel Mustang" El sargento se dirige a él con un saludo seco, y sus ojos pasan de él a Edward en una fracción de segundo. "El Mayor General Abad requiere su presencia en su oficina. El mayor Elric debe acompañarte."

Roy se muerde el interior de la mejilla para no maldecir. La atmósfera flotante de hace unos segundos escapa de la habitación mientras se expresan todos sus temores.

Él mira a Edward que ya lo está mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, tratando de evaluar su reacción.

Roy asiente imperceptiblemente, indicándole a Ed que lo acompañe mientras sigue al sargento fuera de la oficina, dejando a su equipo y a Alphonse en tenso silencio. Todos saben lo que este giro de los eventos puede significar.

Ahora que son una pareja vinculada, era bastante obvio que a Roy ya no se le permitiría ser el comandante de Edward, debido a un conflicto de intereses. Y eso, a su vez, significaría que se esperaría que Ed se convirtiera en un perro militar, siguiendo las órdenes de otra persona y haciendo su trabajo sucio. Sin duda, Alphonse ya no podría acompañarlo durante sus misiones, con el riesgo de ser descubierto. Por lo tanto, su búsqueda de una cura podría posponerse indefinidamente.

Roy tiene muchos enemigos en las filas y tiene sudores fríos ante la idea de que alguien esté abusando del poder que podría tener sobre su esclavitud.

Sin embargo, la Mayor General Abad no era una mujer cruel. Dura y estricta, sin duda, pero no se sabía que atacara sin sentido a sus subordinados. Si se creyera los argumentos de Roy, ella seguramente estaría de su lado. Si todavía no fuera suficiente, entonces se estrellaría y rogaría hasta que ella cediera.

En esta historia, el orgullo de Roy no tiene importancia.

El sargento los guía a la oficina del abad, sin posibilidad de que desarrollen un plan de batalla, sin tiempo para nada más que un rápido intercambio de miradas entre él y Ed cuando cruzan el umbral y la mujer cierra la puerta detrás de ellos con un "clic" audible.

Al igual que la última vez, Abbot está sentado detrás de su escritorio, oscuro y amenazador. Roy debería sentirse más seguro que antes de considerar el hecho de que tiene a Edward a su lado, pero en cambio se siente aún más incómodo, le hace sentir que tiene mucho más para proteger que su simple reputación.

"Mustang" Dice Abbot secamente, sin rango, sin saludo, solo esa voz aguda. "Sabes por qué estás aquí.

"Tengo una idea, señora" Responde Roy con desazón. Su cara no cambia.

"Le pregunté si tenía la intención de vincularse con el Mayor Elric y dijo que no" Dice ella.

"Correcto, señora" Concuerda Roy. "Y eso es porque en ese momento no tenía conocimiento de que Fullmetal podría estar interesado en vincularse. Las cosas solo han cambiado recientemente. "

Abbot lo mira hastiado, sin duda traduciendo que eso significaba que en el calor del momento no habían podido controlarse.

"En este caso, hubiera esperado más discreción de tu parte, Mustang" Se burló ella. "Ya era un caso sin precedentes, mucho antes de que decidieras agregarle combustible a las llamas. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que era sabio dejar que tu omega se pavoneara en la sede de esta manera?"

\- Me disculpo, señora" Roy responde con deferencia. "Le advertí a Fullmetal que no fuera demasiado evidente-"

"Whoa whoa whoa" Ed lo corta, obviamente molesto que la gente habla de él como si no estuviera presente. "No lo hiciste, maldición."

"Edward" Intenta Roy, solo para ser interrumpido una vez más.

"No, deja eso." Se enoja. "No soy tu omega cuando estamos aquí. No me dices que hacer."

"Pero yo soy tu superior y..."

"Justo como eras antes. Entonces no ha cambiado nada."

"Se supone que siempre debes seguir mi..."

"Oh, vamos, Mustang" Gruñe Ed y le levanta el dedo mientras Roy se eriza por completo.

"¿Te gustaría que te asignara de nuevo a las tareas de limpieza, Fullmetal? Porque estoy convencido-"

Detrás de su escritorio, Abbot se aclara la garganta y ambos reenfocan su atención al mismo tiempo. La expresión de su rostro es neutral pero hay un poco de diversión.

"Me parece, Coronel Mustang" Delibera lentamente. "Que necesita disciplinar a su omega."

Roy se trata de enderezar.

"Con el debido respeto, señora" Respondió con frialdad. "La forma en que trato a mi compañero no es asunto suyo." Él mira de reojo a Ed. "Ahora si quieres que reprenda a mi subordinado, sin embargo..."

Ed sonríe con todos sus dientes y Roy se siente cerca de seguirlo. En este momento, el Mayor General Abbot estalla en carcajadas.

Roy se da vuelta para mirarla.

"Muy bien, Mustang, Elric" Asiente, agarrando un papel en blanco frente a ella y escribiendo algo. "Haré los cambios necesarios a sus respectivos contratos. Alguien también tendrá que escribir un nuevo cierre para las operaciones militares en caso de parejas vinculadas. Creo que hasta ahora hay especificaciones solo para las combinaciones alfa-beta y beta-beta, pero esto está fuera de mi jurisdicción. Sin embargo, hablaría con el Führer al respecto."

"¿Señora?" Roy preguntó, mientras ella hablaba sobre su intervención.

"También querrá celebrar una conferencia de prensa oficial, así que prepárate. Con la forma en que los activistas omega han ganado seguidores, será bueno tener una historia positiva. La gente pide que el sistema cambie durante décadas."

Finalmente, Roy entiende.

Ella lo quería a él. Ella los había provocado a ver si Ed y Roy podían separar su vida laboral de su vida privada, y si aún podían cooperar objetivamente. No era más que una prueba y, al parecer, él y Edward lo habían pasado sin dudarlo.

"Esperar ¿Qué?" Ed pregunta, parpadeando, mientras Roy se levanta sigilosamente para evitar que haga una pregunta descarada.

"Me pondré en contacto contigo más tarde" Dice Abbot, sin apartar la vista de sus papeles, "Despedidos, Mustang, Elric."

Roy saluda, el movimiento calculado lo suficiente como para alentar a Edward a hacer lo mismo, después de lo cual salen juntos de la oficina de Abbot.

Roy cierra la puerta detrás de ellos. Caminan por el pasillo en silencio, sus pasos resonando contra las paredes. Suavemente, Roy termina deteniéndose.

"¿Ahora qué?" Pregunta abruptamente, haciendo que Ed lo mire desconcertado.

"¿Ahora qué que cosa?"

Roy se ríe, un poco impotente. "Técnicamente, una pareja unida tendría que mudarse juntos" Dice "Aunque solo sea para la posteridad."

Ed frunce el ceño y mira al suelo.

"Tengo promesas que cumplir" Dice en voz muy baja.

"Muchos lo considerarían una promesa" Responde Roy, acariciando suavemente la marca en el hombro de Ed. Las comisuras de sus labios caen, pero no retrocede.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero" Objetó Ed, aunque sonaba reacio. "Tengo que considerar a Al."

"Lo sé" Sonrió Roy. "te estoy tomando el pelo". 

Ed pone los ojos en blanco. "Dime alguna novedad."

"Hablo en serio, de hecho" Dice Roy, más sobrio "Sobre cómo lo haremos a partir de ahora".

Ed tiene un movimiento de hombro. "¿Igual que antes, supongo? Hacemos nuestro trabajo y ocasionalmente follamos. "

Roy emite un profundo suspiro, con tierna exasperación ante la simplicidad de la juventud.

"Hay mucho más" Explica. "Por ejemplo, me encantaría... seducirte, por así decirlo."

Ed se congela. "¿Uh?" Se pregunta, tocando su marca.

"Lo sé" Se ríe Roy. "Hicimos las cosas al revés. Pero... si me lo permites... Me encantaría conocerte además de como tu comandante o tu compañero en celo."

Una vez más, un delicioso sonrojo quema las mejillas de Edward.

"Tal vez, um, ¿Podríamos... comer algo tan pronto como esté en la ciudad?" Él ofrece, como si ya estuviera pidiendo demasiado.

"Suena genial" Acepta Roy, "Y tal vez cuando no estés cerca, puedes escribirme. O llamarme."

Con eso, Edward lo miró sospechoso. "¿Estás tratando de vigilarme?

"Tal vez un poco" Admite Roy. "Estoy preocupado por ti. Tienes una inclinación por desaparecer. Necesito saber que todo está bien. "

Por un momento Ed lo mira con ojos grandes, sin decir nada. Luego se levanta de puntillas y agarra a Roy por el cuello para derribarlo y besarlo ruidosamente. Roy se sorprende un poco. Luego se somete a las deliciosas sensaciones, sus brazos se deslizan para envolver las caderas de Edward."

Ed apenas da un paso atrás, ignorando el hecho de que están parados en medio del corredor de la sede y cualquiera puede verlos.

"Siempre quise hacer esto correctamente" Admite con modestia, antes de arruinar este efecto lamiéndose los labios, haciendo que Roy quiera besarlo una y otra vez.

Porque ahora ya no tienen que esconderse detrás de la excusa de que es solo por el calor de Ed y la naturaleza de Roy. Ahora finalmente pueden admitir que, tal vez, había algo más detrás de esto.

"En ese caso" Ofrece Roy sonriendo. "¿Cenaremos en mi casa esta noche?" 

Fin

Nota traductora:

Ay, por fin acabé de traducirlo. No saben lo feliz que me hace ver buenos fanfics de Fullmetal Alchemist en español. Esa fue mi mayor motivación para traducir este, que era corto, perfecto para una primera traducción. Pretendo seguir traduciendo para que más personas puedan leer muchas otras obras que merecen ser leídas. Además necesito practicar inglés, las clases de mi escuela son demasiado básicas, no aprendo ni un carajo, así que al hacer esto ustedes ganan la posibilidad de leer una buena historia y yo gano más práctica con el idioma. Intercambio equivalente (?) ¡Gracias a 'Dawnstruck' por permitirme traducir su fanfic! Pasen por la historia original y denle un corazoncito <3

(1) Se supone que Ed está sufriendo algo parecido a lo que los drogadictos o alcohólicos sienten al dejar de consumir sustancias. Supongo que se entiende.

(2) El nombre original es "Heather Hotel". Comparto con la persona que tradujo esta historia al francés el gusto por dejar los nombres originales, pero, al igual que él (O ella, perdón, no he indagado en su perfil), decidí traducir el nombre de la planta para que tenga algo más de sentido lo que viene después (Es un detallito, pero bueno).

(3) Este año empecé a tener clases de filosofía en la escuela, NECESITABA usar esa palabra. Según tengo entendido, 'intrínseco' significa algo que es propio de alguien o algo por naturaleza. Por ejemplo, el calor es intrínseco al fuego, ya que el fuego es caliente por naturaleza. Ojalá les aporte a su aprendizaje, me siento algo mal por traducir cosas de este tipo (O sea, porno) que no suelen enseñar mucho pero entretienen bastante.

(4) Ni idea que quería decir ahí el autor. Decidí traducirlo literal, perdón.


End file.
